


旃檀

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Númenor Legends [14]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 分明是牵衣请死愁容貌，回顾吞声惨面庞。
Relationships: Anárion - Relationship, Fíriel of Númenor/Witch-King of Angmar, Sauron | Mairon/Witch-King Of Angmar, Tar-Telperiën/Original Male Character(s), Tar-Telperiën/Witch-King of Angmar
Series: Númenor Legends [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205732
Kudos: 1





	1. 檀香

**Author's Note:**

> 副线：如果当上国王的是伊西莫，而不是泰尔佩瑞恩。

伊西莫抢占先机，逼迫塔尔-苏瑞安提前交出权力，软禁泰尔佩瑞恩，将王女的追随者们流放，自己则迅速从王子晋封王储，最后成为国王。之后更迅速地订婚、结婚，为妻子费瑞尔加冕。

一年多以后，泰尔佩瑞恩同从流放地潜回的旧部们建立了联络，趁伊西莫前往美尼尔塔玛山主持一如莱塔列仪式的时候发起政变，控制了王城，甚至扣住了因怀孕而未与国王同去的王后费瑞尔。可惜外城的同谋者没能完成既定的任务：安督尼伊小亲王高估了自己的勇气，终究不敢在这个世界做第一个“弑君者”，被伊西莫当面质问后，满面羞惭、临阵倒戈，他指挥的军队也欢呼着重新宣誓效忠于国王。伊西莫带着军队在两天内衣不卸甲飞速赶回王城、包围王宫，泰尔佩瑞恩知道消息后，已经根本来不及采取其他措施了。无奈之下，她只能派人送信给弟弟，表示自己愿意投降，承诺自己将任凭国王处置。

伊西莫让小亲王派信使入宫：“你去告诉她，我不信她的花言巧语。明天太阳升起之前，我要她自己身穿素服，站在王宫外重新签署放弃她和她所有后人王位继承权的文书。如果我到时候看不到她，那就只有玉石俱焚，她的那些追随者一个也别奢望速死。”

泰尔佩瑞恩服从了伊西莫的要求。她献上文书后，伊西莫非常体贴地将她扶上马车一起进宫。

她那无与伦比的魅力一夜间消失殆尽，诚然，她依然年轻、美丽、动人，但伊西莫再看向她时，已经不像从前那样心中震动了。

当天晚上，伊西莫去枫叶宫找泰尔佩瑞恩谈话。泰尔佩瑞恩正低头做针线活，看伊西莫进来，一边说“你如果忙其实不用来”，一边问“你要不要来点热巧克力”。

过去一年他经常来这个枫叶厅看泰尔佩瑞恩，每次泰尔佩瑞恩都这么招待他，她的唇齿间亦有诱人的甜香。

今天，伊西莫告诉她：“你已经信守你的承诺，我则信守我的，刚才我下令绞死阿纳瑞安和其他那几个领头的人，其他的士兵都拆散分配到各个军营，这件事就算结束了。”

泰尔佩瑞恩点头说好，接着催促伊西莫早去探望受了惊吓的王后。

伊西莫说：“我累得不轻，从城里乱起来到现在，我衣服都没脱过，去了还要哄她。”

泰尔佩瑞恩笑着问：“是现在更累，还是刚结婚那会儿同时度两个蜜月更累？”

她笑起来比刚才多了几分生气，和那些典籍书页里的公主又不一样了。

没过一会儿，她就再次催伊西莫回去看费瑞尔。

伊西莫问：“如果我今天非留这里呢？”

泰尔佩瑞恩说：“你是国王，谁都违拗不得，但今天真的不好，阿纳瑞安刚死。”

伊西莫不以为意：“今天早上订做了丧服，最快明天才能做好送来，你用不着现在就开始演年轻寡妇吧。”

泰尔佩瑞恩没有拒绝，只是在被侵入时，微不可察地挣扎了一下。

王后费瑞尔数日后生产，产程中遇到了一些麻烦，幸而最后母子平安。

她知道伊西莫经常去“探望” 泰尔佩瑞恩，但她选择沉默。她的顺从反而引起了伊西莫的疑心：年轻的国王是黑色头发，刚刚出生的王子米那斯提尔则是浅色头发。此外，泰尔佩瑞恩身体强健、月经规律，和国王厮混了许久，但从未怀孕。

如果泰尔佩瑞恩的生育能力没有问题，伊西莫就要考虑自己的王后有没有问题了。

御医奉命检查了长公主的身体，得出结论：“殿下的生育器官都像处女一样健康，只是不够活跃、懒于工作。”

“什么叫 ‘像处女一样健康’？” 伊西莫心中不悦，随口问道。

御医慌忙跪下解释：“长公主贞洁自守，当然和其他所有处女一样健康。”

泰尔佩瑞恩一面系上裙子，一面背过身去偷笑。后来她问伊西莫：“我没听懂，他先说我完全健康，接着说我不能怀孕，这不是矛盾吗？”

“是他无能到看不出来有什么问题，或者干脆是他胆小到看出问题了也不敢说，这些御医都是白吃饭的混账。”

泰尔佩瑞恩咬着蜜饯说：“那就算了，我既不疼也不痒，不用管它。”

她这一年特别喜欢甜食，人却比从前瘦了。

御医的无心之言给伊西莫提了醒：天底下没有不透风的墙，人言可畏；而且泰尔佩瑞恩一直留在王宫里，确实是一个问题。

枫叶厅有一个夜间值守的年轻侍卫，不顾国王严令，偶尔还是会大着胆子跟国王的姐姐说上几句闲话。伊西莫原本打算砍下他的脑袋送给“离了男人活不了”的泰尔佩瑞恩做纪念品，但转念一想，这侍卫出身平民，丝毫没有王室血统，不如借机打发了泰尔佩瑞恩，把她嫁出去。从此既没人再盯着长公主胡乱猜疑，也没人会考虑扶持一个缔结了贵贱婚姻的王室成员。

“你要是喜欢他，我把你嫁给他怎么样？”他问。

他猜测泰尔佩瑞恩会拒绝，孰料泰尔佩瑞恩竟然一口答应了：“可以，他长得好看、说话也风趣。”

泰尔佩瑞恩说话时还在摆弄花瓶里的劳琳魁：“现在您是国王，我是臣民，我此身完全系于您的好恶。现在看不算什么，但一来我很快就会老去，您不会再愿意来探望我；二来，甚至不用等我老去，我离开政事权力，每天在这个小小房间里用针线消磨时间，您很快就不会愿意在再听我说这些无聊的话了。不如我赶快嫁人，大家都轻松自在。”

她很久没有一口气说这么多话，口齿都显得不灵便了，然而语气活脱又是当年那个塔尔-苏瑞安的女儿：冷静地分析、坦诚地交谈、准确地判断。

“我不愿意。”伊西莫说。泰尔佩瑞恩谈论这些话题时，总会显出一种与其他女人不同的气度来，让他忽然不再愿意把她打发走。“我们不要重提这件事了。”

他另外找到了一个机会处理此事：做王子时，他就在御前议会中提议削减一年中三次供奉伊露维塔的经费，同时将仪式的主持者从国王改为王储或者国王的长子。现在他做了国王，经历了两次宫廷政变，每次政变都与这三个节日有关，当年的想法因此变得更加坚定。不过，以安督尼依老亲王为首的御前议会一直反对国王这样做，认为这样做是背弃神的智慧，会使西方的维拉伤心。

“一年三次供奉，实在劳民伤财。”伊西莫在议会中谈到：“而且一年只有三次供奉，显示不出国民对伊露维塔和维拉的敬意，看上去更像贿赂众神来谋求私利。我决定在王城中修建神庙，王室和宗室都可以时常去礼敬伊露维塔，其他臣民也可以效仿王室为榜样，从此不必再拘泥于一年三次供奉，改为时时刻刻记在心中。既省了开销，又能教化臣民，还能为宗室里那些不愿出嫁的年轻女子提供成为祭司、和她们的父兄一样为国家效力的机会。”

小亲王冷笑：“听陛下的意思，这供奉是一定要改、神庙是一定要建、女祭司是一定要选了？”

伊西莫说：“不错，我的姐姐泰尔佩瑞恩之前曾经发愿，放弃王位、终身不嫁以侍神、和一些指定的女官们一起为努曼诺尔祈求维拉庇护。她本就是王室女眷之首，负责礼仪，现在我只是把这份流程规范下来、写进法律里而已。”他合上讲稿：“我虽然改了供奉伊露维塔的仪式，但是奉献了我的同胞姐姐做专职祭司，这还不够表达我对神的敬意和服从吗？”

他看议员们没有表态，继续说：“如果各位认为这办法确实不好，我们不如暂停所有仪式，商量好了再恢复？”

许多议员们惊愕站起，又在国王的逼视下坐回位置上。两相权衡，他们最终赞同修建神庙。

“这算不算你的一方‘王土’？”伊西莫问。

“那世俗中的国王是用什么身份来拜访此地的我呢？”泰尔佩瑞恩反问。

她今天在神庙主持了对雅凡娜的礼拜，银色衣裙上绣满了花枝木叶，绸缎滑过伊西莫指尖，触感和方才肌肤划过指尖一样。

“你自从到这来，似乎比从前更欢迎我了。”他说。

“我都到这个地方了，如果您再不来看我，我和死了有什么区别？”泰尔佩瑞恩卸下仪式上佩戴的首饰，从椅子上起身，捏了捏坐在窗前的伊西莫的肩膀。

她现在住的远了，但伊西莫常来拜访。他在她这里寻找欢乐、休息，和偶尔的建议。今天他问泰尔佩瑞恩，如果给刚过六岁生日的米那斯提尔请老师，怎么选比较好。

泰尔佩瑞恩略加沉吟：“一个每天向你或者王后汇报的总管、一个编纂历史记载的学者、一个昆雅语老师、一个阿督耐克语老师、一个辛达语老师，一个对植物极有研究的老人、一个正休假的海军水手和一个有年龄相仿儿子的近卫军军官。”

“真累，咱们两个当初可没学辛达语。”伊西莫说。

伊西莫独自在神庙里留了三天。泰尔佩瑞恩从睡梦中起身，看到枕边伊西莫两颊有了一层胡茬。这很少见，因为伊西莫一直刻意营造自己“年轻国王”的形象。

泰尔佩瑞恩手中薄薄的刀片剔除了这层浅浅的毛发，擦过伊西莫的咽喉。窗口的阳光刺到了伊西莫的眼睛，他偏过头躲开，泰尔佩瑞恩的刀片差点划伤他。

“小心。”泰尔佩瑞恩说。

伊西莫毫不在乎，谈起历史记载中对诸位维拉的描述：他们掌握风云、星辰、水流、森林，梦境、死亡、疲倦、哀伤。

“爱与婚姻呢？”他问。“我让他们用大理石给你塑像，作为第一个首席女祭司，放在这里陪祀众神，同时庇护努曼诺尔人的爱与婚姻，怎么样？”

泰尔佩瑞恩低头收好刀片：“可以。过上几年，爱与婚姻的庇护者的弟弟、努曼诺尔人的年轻国王也可以塑像在神庙里，之后就是下一代国王、更下一代国王，最后神庙里都是国王的祖先，维拉们的塑像只存在于老头子们记忆里。”

“正是这样。”伊西莫说。泰尔佩瑞恩比他统治下的其他所有人都更聪明，可惜她是他的亲姐姐。

然而泰尔佩瑞恩不愿意他和吉尔-加拉德缔结同盟共同对抗索伦，或者说，泰尔佩瑞恩不愿意他离开努曼诺尔，甚至不愿意他离开王城太久。一方面她担忧伊西莫会遇到危险，一方面她担忧自己的性命安全。

“我会死去。”她跪在伊西莫面前请求：“一旦你的视线离开我太久，我便会死。你总来这里，所有人都知道这是怎么回事，所有人都不会放过我。让米那斯提尔替你去吧，他已经长大了，是你的儿子，你信不过他吗？”

伊西莫不相信会有人敢在国王的眼皮下杀死国王的姐姐，但泰尔佩瑞恩流着泪吻他的手，他最终只得发誓：为了泰尔佩瑞恩对死的恐惧，只要她活着，他不会离开努曼诺尔。

“今天不行，我怀孕了。”泰尔佩瑞恩说：“这次是真的。”她眉眼弯弯，像在嘲笑什么：“看来你的御医水平不行，我以为这辈子都不会怀孕呢。”

伊西莫没说什么，他喝完茶就走了。

王后费瑞尔白天处理完宫中事务，通常都会陪儿子米那斯提尔坐上很久。今天她一回来，伊西莫就对她说：“泰尔佩瑞恩怀孕了，等她生产，你把孩子抱回来，说是你的。”

“不行。”费瑞尔一口回绝。

伊西莫素来发号施令惯了，没想到会被拒绝。

“女祭司不能和男人扯上关系，你忘了？”他心里焦躁，语气也不善。

“我没有怀孕，不能承认。”费瑞尔说。一想到那个孩子的来历，她心里既嫌恶又恐惧。听老人讲，这样的孩子要么会在生产时害死母亲，要么会搅乱家人的生活。

“如果我一定要你承认呢？”

费瑞尔毫不犹豫地跪了下去：“您是国王，违拗不得，我自己了断，您拿我的尸体替长公主承认好了。”

即使那是一个正常的孩子，她也不能退步：她小心谨慎了这么久、一步不敢踏错，可不是为了给自己的儿子米那斯提尔找一个竞争者的。

伊西莫出离愤怒：费瑞尔一向服从他的意志，第一次顶撞他，就是在这样的大事上让他难堪。

“你不用威胁我！”他说：“外面我的姐姐跟不知道哪来的男人搅在一起，一点不怕闹到满城风雨，里面我的妻子不肯帮我分忧，寻死觅活。我还真不用你们两个女人来解决这件事！”

费瑞尔心中惊骇：难道那不是国王的孩子？可还有谁有胆量越过国王、去引诱首席女祭司？

她一言不发，直到伊西莫离开。

泰尔佩瑞恩镇定地打扫薇瑞的祭品。努曼诺尔人提起薇瑞时都很谨慎，她的祭品也更庄严。

天气越来越冷，昨夜下了霜。伊西莫消失了一个月。

“陛下上次听说长公主身体不舒服，命令我们送御医对症调制的药来。”女官让侍卫送上银盘里的瓷壶和瓷杯，靠近一步，压低声音说到：“陛下嘱咐了，这药虽然对病症有效，但是一天最多只能饮用一杯，千万不能过量。”

泰尔佩瑞恩心中了然，从薇瑞神像前取过她已经放在那里一个多月的檀香盒子，那里面是她当初树下绑好的两缕头发。她将盒子交给女官：“这是陛下上次忘在这的东西，你一起送回去，跟国王说，做姐姐的辛苦他这个弟弟费心了。”

晚上，她坐在神像前许久，关好窗户，吩咐一个脸上圆圆、稚气未脱、却不知道为什么被家里人送到神庙来的女祭司，把那空了的药壶和瓷杯送回王宫去，锁上门睡下了。

御医进门后试图为首席女祭司检查，但她腹痛如绞，御医不敢动手，最后是国王亲自压制了姐姐的挣扎。御医判断被过量服用的药物已经起效，如今只能寄希望于在胎儿出来后及时止血。

神庙里的女祭司们年纪尚轻，根本不知道出了什么事，撕心裂肺的惨叫声让她们躲在房中瑟瑟发抖。

“你看着我，泰尔佩，再忍耐一下。”伊西莫坐在床头，泰尔佩瑞恩就在他怀中，但她没有认出身旁有人，也没意识到自己现在身处何地。

血腥气越来越重，泰尔佩瑞恩开始安静下来，浅褐色的头发湿漉漉贴在脸上。

“她可千万别在这时候认出我，千万别对我说她后悔了。”伊西莫想。御医已经表示自己回天无术。泰尔佩瑞恩一定没有料想到这种死法会如此痛苦而漫长，如果泰尔佩瑞恩此时后悔，伊西莫除了看着她死去外毫无帮助她的办法。

“我记得你，”泰尔佩瑞恩忽然说：“你能救我吗？”

伊西莫只是握紧泰尔佩瑞恩的指尖，那里已经开始发凉，不久那凉意便蔓延到了手腕、手臂以至手肘，但泰尔佩瑞恩依然有细细的呼吸，伊西莫侧耳听着这呼吸声，只觉度秒如年。

之后泰尔佩瑞恩死去了。

死去的首席女祭司是退位国王的女儿，在位国王的姐姐，努曼诺尔的公主。葬礼上，王后费瑞尔跟在国王身后，她的眼泪滚滚而下，打湿了胸前的衣服。

参与者中有许多人知道一些真相，很快就有传言：是王后毒死了国王的姐姐。

米那斯提尔犹豫再三，在神庙里找到了自己的父亲，趁四下无人，问起传言的事情。

伊西莫坐在大理石像前的壁炉旁，把染上斑斑血迹的衣服扔到火里，看着窜起的火苗吞噬银灰色的绸缎：“你母亲？她确实不喜欢你姑姑，怨恨泰尔佩瑞恩，或许不止一次希望泰尔佩瑞恩自己死了，但她不会杀人，她的天性会阻止她。她在葬礼上哭泣，也是因为她的天性。你这样过来问我，一点不担心我怀疑你们，是因为你和你母亲有一样的天性。”

“那另一桩传言呢？”米那斯提尔问。他年轻、磊落，从不像别人惧怕国王那样惧怕自己的父亲。

“一样是假的，她不是我的情妇。”伊西莫说。

有船只启航前往中土，努曼诺尔的信使将求见诺多族精灵的至高王吉尔-加拉德，重拾以往的同盟。

1600年，有一位东方来的异教修士求见统治了127年、征服了大片中洲土地的的努曼诺尔国王。努曼诺尔人惊异地发现这位修士身披白袍、独驾小舟，却能穿过风浪到达港口，纷纷议论起来。

他毫不掩饰自己的异教徒身份，看上去对伊露维塔的意志和维拉们的善行一无所知，但他声称自己有预见未来的能力，可以看到贵人的命运。他徒步走过街市，手中金铃作响，见到的他的人都面上变色、纷纷避开。

不顾刚刚继承父亲爵位的安督尼依亲王劝阻，国王决定召见这位异教修士。辉煌的宫殿里，所有臣僚都注视着这位修士。

“你要贵人，人中最尊贵的已经在你面前，现在你有什么预言给我，尽管说出口。”国王命令。

修士霍然脱去身上的长袍，露出灿烂的金发，举起右手，阳光照在他手上的一枚金色戒指上，他森然开口，闻者无不变色：“您的命运已经位于生死之间：首先是一个妄图至您于死地的阴谋，此为死；您将摆脱它，之后是臣民赞叹的神化和永世不朽的统治，此为生。您将面对这个命运。”

国王对此一笑置之：他一直有意缩小维拉和王室在臣民心中的区别，自然会有人视他为大敌，但这么多年来，零星的阴谋从未成功。如果预言为假，他一无损失，如果预修士被请到港口附近的一处王室住所，那里靠近中洲商人的休憩地。修士进入住所，既不开口说话，也不再饮食，有人大着胆子窥探，他同样泰然处之。

半年来国王一直宠幸副官阿尔达明的美貌妻子。这原本是各方都满意的好事，但阿尔达明的妻子憎恨阿尔达明寻花问柳，不愿将国王的赏赐分给丈夫，阿尔达明因此推搡了她，将珠宝拿走，他的妻子只好到国王面前哭诉。

伊西莫觉得好笑，在一次巡视中随口让阿尔达明归还妻子至少一半的财物，也明确说了自己不希望看到阿尔达明夫妇争执。

阿尔达明认为自己受到了羞辱，私下聚集了一些同在近卫军的朋友，发誓要报复：“从塔尔-明雅图尔拾起第一块基石以来，我们何曾有这样一个君主？他肆意妄为，号称为了臣民，实则只为了他的欲望。他开拓疆土，但多得的税收几乎都进了他自己的钱袋；他建立神庙，但把一个接一个首席女祭司选为他的情妇；他豢养我们这些近卫军人，但只要有人的功劳过多，他便寻借口夺走那人的一切。如今他还公然在神庙里为他的姐姐和他自己塑像，就在诸位维拉身旁，不久前还在神圣的王庭召见东方的异教徒，我们为什么不转而帮助王子米那斯提尔？他善良、仁慈，谦逊而且虔诚，是他替我求情，才保留住我在近卫军中的的职务。”

“但王子不会同意的。”有人提出异议。

“我依然有王子的信物。国王每次在神庙供奉维拉后，都会在他那可耻的情妇居所多待一天或者两天，王子和近卫军都不在那里，没人敢正视国王的罪恶。只要我们足够利落，可以悄然回到近卫军中。何况那修士也说他已在生死之间，可见我们必然成功。”阿尔达明说道。于是他们饮下烈酒、敲定了计划，准备在一如祈尔梅的祭祀后动手。

伊西莫从神像前起身，心中忽然有些不安。他决定当晚和妻儿一起回到王宫，然而就在他踏出神庙的一刻，闪电划破了漆黑的夜色，击碎了神庙顶上的纹饰，大理石碎屑纷纷落在他脚下。

他从不信赖或者恐惧神的力量，但东方修士的话响在耳边，他改变了主意，对王后和王子宣布他将继续遵循以往的程序。

王后费瑞尔说：“国王、我的丈夫，如果你心中有忧虑，我愿意在诸位维拉的神像前为您祈祷，让您的儿子米那斯提尔在神庙外守护。”

她在神像前端庄地跪下祈祷，直到深夜，寒冷中她困倦不堪，蜷缩在神案前睡去。

密谋者们知道事情有变，但怒火让他们不肯放弃。他们偷偷潜入，来到首席女祭司的房间，强行破开了门。首席女祭司从梦中惊醒，被吓得尖叫，她被一把抓起，其中一位密谋者割断了她的喉咙。

伊西莫及时起身，但他没有像平时一样贴身带着佩剑，而是把它放在了枕边，密谋者的匕首直接刺穿了他的左臂，另一人用刀刺中了他胸口。

国王倒下了，密谋者们认为他注定会死去，立刻从神庙的另一个出口离开。

费瑞尔被女祭司的哀声惊醒，她撩起裙子，迅速跑到神庙外，尽快找到了警醒的米那斯提尔，说道：“快点，儿子，帮助他。”

王子在石阶上发现了浑身是血的国王：他没有立刻死在密谋者的剑下，而是带着重伤爬出了房门，在石阶上咽了气。

调查结果让米那斯提尔痛苦：是他的朋友杀死了他的父亲。审讯、判决、葬礼、遵奉加冕，这些他都要尽快做完。从前对国王行事肆无忌惮颇多怨言的臣民，因为他突如其来的死，反而对他多了同情和怀念。

米那斯提尔在死去的父亲的塑像前刻下铭文，使他成为塔尔-明雅图尔后人中第二个进入神庙的。

封闭的王室陵墓忽然泻入一缕阳光，一个人影走了进来。

泰尔佩瑞恩死前是未出嫁的公主，她的棺椁便在她的父亲和弟弟之间。

修士从头数过，特地点了点塔尔-明雅图尔的棺椁，随后他念动咒语，打开了被刺杀的国王的棺椁，将一枚戒指戴在了死者的手上。

“你的命运已经位于生死之间，在此地为早逝的神，在更广袤的土地上，你会是人心中的恐惧。”


	2. 魂梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脸慢笑盈盈，相看无限情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以泰尔佩瑞恩和阿纳瑞安致敬叶卡捷琳娜二世与波将金这对18世纪最相爱相成的知己战友。

阿纳瑞安之所以叫阿纳瑞安，是因为他的父亲曾在当今努曼诺尔国王麾下做一名副官，蒙国王赏识，获赠过财富爵位，他的父亲为此感激不尽，给自己的头生子取了国王的名字。然而国王的恩典到此为止，不久后副官在和中土部落的冲突中身亡，他的遗孀无力应付王城巨大的开销，匆匆将房子贱卖后搬到了乡下。幼子稍微长大一些，他的母亲凭借亡夫那少得可怜的脸面，求东求西，终于让他能到近卫军中当个差事。

“你应该为你的父亲骄傲，不能让他的灵魂为你羞耻，因为他身上也有塔尔-明雅图尔的血脉。”

母亲总是这么说，但阿纳瑞安不以为意，这国家里有塔尔-明雅图尔血脉的人数不胜数，他更感谢自己继承了母亲的长相，淡金色的头发和天蓝色的眼睛让他能轻易赢得同龄人的好感。可惜蹉跎了数年后，他仍然只能在近卫军做一个小队长，连上战场的机会都没有多少，更多时候，他被派去带着一群老弱伤病做些杂活。

这天他接到上级的命令，说有一艘破败无人的远洋船不知怎么被海浪卷到了港口浅滩来，妨碍了别的船只，让他带人去海边把那艘船拖上岸，检查后再由海洋事务管理局决定怎么处理。这个海洋管理局现在直属国王，前身是塔尔-阿勒达瑞安的探险者工会，现在港口进出的所有船只都要经过他们的查验，显然，现在管理局里负责管理的人比海上的水手都多。

阿纳瑞安在营地里召集了士兵，集合后对他们交代任务。士兵们怨气也不小，尤其是阿纳瑞安的朋友维兰迪尔——他肩膀上的伤口刚结痂，再到水里泡一会儿，又要坏了，因此他们都是有一搭没一搭地听着，阿纳瑞安说完话，连问了几遍“清楚了吗”，也没人回他。正是尴尬的时候，忽然有一群少女嘻嘻哈哈笑着从这群苦力的后面走过，士兵们立刻提起精神，年纪轻的偷偷瞄着女人，年纪大的嘲笑年纪轻的。

军营里很少会出现正经女人，但谁也不敢上去调笑这一批女子。从去年开始，每逢节日，王孙泰尔佩瑞恩得到父亲苏瑞安王子的首肯，可以带着她的侍女们来为伤病士兵做护士。她们又年轻又活泼，在战地医院说说笑笑也能让士兵们觉得快活，何况泰尔佩瑞恩确实肯下力气，据说，她甚至敢在医生做手术时在旁边端着血盆。

此刻那领头的少女看到这面似乎有集结的动静，甩开女伴、提着裙角一溜烟跑过来。她身量高，显得脸上瘦了些，颧骨有些明显，一双黑色的眼睛虽然大，却离彼此过近，显出一副机灵的怪相。她到了近处站定，看出是阿纳瑞安在管事，做出一副又高傲又天真的姿态，问他们这是要做什么。阿纳瑞安认得这是王孙，便实话回答，不料王孙一口要求跟随士兵们同去下水去捞船，还招手让其中一个年长些的侍女过来：“你跟我一起去看看，肯定好玩。”

阿纳瑞安心中实在想拒绝，如果王孙呛了一口水，哭唧唧回去说给王子听，自己可能连乡下那件老房子都再也住不成，可是王孙坚持要去，如果被他拒绝，哭唧唧回去说给王子听，自己一样要倒霉。最终他只好同意，一边期盼自己运气足够好，一边竭力恭敬地请王孙把长到脚踝的裙子稍微卷一卷：“它们可能会在水里绊倒您。”

他根本没心情注意那艘船是不是按照他事先制定的计划被拖上来，而是一直在盯着王孙和那个被王孙拽过来的侍女。他就站在她们两个身后，海水刚刚到他大腿，但漫过了王孙的腰。有几次她被水流冲得摔倒，好歹她始终抓住拖船的缆绳，阿纳瑞安能一把将她捞起来扶好。上岸后他解散了其他士兵，看着他们三三两两散去找酒喝，回头发现那两个女人正赤着脚站在海边沙砾上，王孙不断揭起裙子一角给侍女看，然后看看自己的手，又让侍女看自己的裙子。

阿纳瑞安心头一紧，走过去察看，果然王孙右侧膝盖上鲜血淋漓，一片可怖，右手食指上也渗出血来。他说了声“恕罪”，单膝跪在沙上检查王孙腿上的伤口。幸好伤口不深，肯定是她摔倒的时候被水下石头擦伤了皮肤，但泡在水里这么久，伤口一直流血，显得异常吓人。

“其实一点都不疼，我也是上岸后才发现有血的。”泰尔佩瑞恩说：“我原本以为人泡在盐水里，一点小口子都会让人特别难受。可我的手心磨得厉害，倒是真疼。”她翻过手掌让阿纳瑞安站起身看手心上两个红印，都是她拼命拽缆绳时留下的痕迹。

“您还是让侍女们用温水帮您冲一下伤口，如果进了脏东西，或许会留疤。”阿纳瑞安说。

泰尔佩瑞恩随口道了谢，就跟侍女匆匆离开了。之后两三天，阿纳瑞安一时担心王子因为女儿受伤而发怒，下令让自己滚出近卫军；一时又期盼万一王子发现女儿受伤，那个野性子的公主能替自己辩解几句，自己反而能时来运转；一时又想起王孙根本连自己的名字都没问，怎么可能替自己说话。不过一星期过去，两星期过去，什么都没有发生，阿纳瑞安渐渐便将这件事忘了。

他的运气依然不好，几十年来在军队里浮浮沉沉，努曼诺尔的国王都换了，他才勉强晋升，能有资格在检阅场上，跟着无数一样的近卫军中下层军官，在国王车驾经过时扯着嗓子喊一声“万岁”。今年这次检阅为的是纪念塔尔-苏瑞安加冕十周年，没有人认为在退位国王葬礼刚刚结束后举办这种庆祝有什么问题，相反，或许正因为刚刚死了一个国王，人们尤其渴望将庆贺现任国王的典礼办得更隆重、更盛大。

对于塔尔-苏瑞安而言，父亲的死还意味着另一个好消息：从前塔尔-阿纳瑞安嫌恶苏瑞安的一对儿女出身不明，即使按例赐予王孙头衔，让幼孙在近卫军任职，也从不让他们参加公开的检阅。如今一切都是塔尔-苏瑞安说了算，王女和王子要先乘车到检阅场，之后换乘高头骏马，在军乐队奏响 《国王与王后，我们齐声赞颂》（哪怕没有王后，这首曲子也叫这个名字）时，并辔疾驰到场中央国王面前，接受国王的钻石徽章。

很快王室马车到来，停在校阅场边上，和边缘人阿纳瑞安仅仅隔了数米远。王子伊西莫先跳下马车，然后扶着姐姐泰尔佩瑞恩下来。他们都已经是成年人，今天穿着同样颜色的银鼠色缎子衣服，姐弟俩都是黑头发，不同的是伊西莫留着时下年轻男人们偏爱的短发样式，而泰尔佩瑞恩的头发全部乌臻臻压在银色的头纱下。

“你的剑穗呢？”在上马时泰尔佩瑞恩忽然问：“又拿去解了祖母绿给女演员了？”她似乎在责怪弟弟，把自己佩剑上的一样的剑穗接下递给伊西莫，催促他系上：“要是塔尔-苏瑞安看到，肯定要说你没正经样子。”

“我自己送人，我自己挨骂。”伊西莫说。

阿纳瑞安听不清他们说了什么，但看得出他们似乎少了个剑穗，多年来的抑郁不得志让他决定冒险赌一把，他立刻解下自己的黄玉剑穗，大胆走上前去，低头对泰尔佩瑞恩说：“恕我冒昧，请问这是不是殿下失落在地上的？”

那两位金枝玉叶闻声回头，互相看看彼此，泰尔佩瑞恩一把将自己的剑穗塞到伊西莫手里，再从阿纳瑞安手上接过那枚“失物”：“是的。”她打量着眼前人的形貌、意味深长地说道：“如果不是阁下发现，我自己都忘了。”

伊西莫冷笑一声，翻身上马，将泰尔佩瑞恩的剑穗系上。那面泰尔佩瑞恩让阿纳瑞安抬起头说话，问他的名字。阿纳瑞安直起身报出自己的名字，正想说自己的父亲是谁，却看到泰尔佩瑞恩对她微笑。

“和国王同名的人，注定会有伟大功业。”她说着对阿纳瑞安伸出戴着手套的手：“我记得您，当初您在港口保护了我。”

她看上去和当初完全不一样了，那时她瘦削、古怪、聒噪，偶尔才露出点少女的可爱，如今她丰满、美丽、沉着，但在庄重仪表下有一股藏不住的勃勃生气。

“姐姐，我们要迟到了。”伊西莫在马上转过身，用一模一样的语气催促。阿纳瑞安赶快低头吻了泰尔佩瑞恩的手，向后退去归队，泰尔佩瑞恩则跃上马背，随手将剑穗系好。

她的身躯那么丰盈，动作却那么轻灵。

姐弟俩扬鞭而去，离得远了，阿纳瑞安没听到伊西莫那句冷嘲热讽的话：“全努曼诺尔就差他这一条黄玉穗子。”

之后他仿佛终于有了些运气，他未能进入守护国王安全的亲卫队，也不在拱卫王城的戍卫队中，不过他在近卫军的晋升迅速且引人注目——两年间他就成了近卫军的七个统领之一，这支近卫军是塔尔-苏瑞安特地留待战场上决胜时所用，得到的装备、津贴都不亚于亲卫队。在这期间，他的母亲常常劝他尽快和好友维兰迪尔的妹妹成婚，促成一对门当户对的姻缘，但是他总推脱事务繁忙，不愿意在好不容易得来的机会面前抽身去结婚：“万一国王在这期间忘了我怎么办？”

母亲接受了这个说法，她知道儿子最近春风得意，常常和其他近卫军统领一起被国王邀请共进晚餐。只有维兰迪尔清楚阿纳瑞安在想什么：“你爱上了一个注定得不到的女人。”他对阿纳瑞安说：“国王只会让他的女儿嫁给宗室，虽然你号称有宗室血统，可谁知道那究竟是不是真的。国王为什么要冒险让自己的女儿蒙羞，嫁给一个平民出身的士兵，或者甚至更糟糕，嫁给一个私生子的后代呢？”

阿纳瑞安不理这些，他在国王举行的小型晚宴上备受欢迎，国王总是倾身听他说话，赞赏他的才华能力，泰尔佩瑞恩也常常被他诙谐的故事逗得笑出声来，询问他军队中的趣事。只有一个人他无法取悦，王子伊西莫永远在他高谈阔论时胃口大开，闷头饮酒，刀叉不停。

“或许我有万一的指望。”他想：“或许国王会越来越喜欢我，而王女也不讨厌我的想法。”

这不算妄想，有一次席间，他走出来透气，恰好遇到经过的泰尔佩瑞恩，他跪下来吻她的手，而她没有责备他的莽撞。

就在维兰迪尔和他谈心后的一个宫廷晚宴上，塔尔-苏瑞安垂听着阿纳瑞安的汇报，伊西莫一如既往、不声不响，最后泰尔佩瑞恩忍不住推了推他：“阿纳瑞安说得多有意思，怎么你从来就不对我们讲讲你每天遇到了什么人、什么事呢？”

“我认为阿纳瑞安将军比我勤勉得多，毕竟他需要抓紧一切时间建立伟大功业。”伊西莫说出了当晚他说的唯一一句话：“他的时间确实不如你我充裕。”

泰尔佩瑞恩的脸色微微变了，但什么也没说。

那天再也没有人说笑，伊西莫的话中之意最清楚不过：阿纳瑞安不仅出身寒微，还是注定短寿的平民。

“一切都结束了。”阿纳瑞安想。他完全忘记了寿数这件事。此刻伊西莫把它简单干脆地揭了出来，让他的所有指望一并化为乌有。仅仅为了女儿不至于半途守寡，塔尔-苏瑞安也绝不会考虑缔结一门贵贱婚。

临近散席时他起身向国王请命，希望能跟随下一批船队出海，“在有限的命数里长长见识”。国王立刻同意了他的请求，又赏赐他不少珍宝，泰尔佩瑞恩也对他温婉但克制地微笑，祝他远航顺利。

他在海上待了三年，尤其喜欢擦船上的桅杆。回到努曼诺尔时，他已经是一个皮肤发红、精力比从前更旺盛、心中更渴望功成名就的人。在对塔尔-苏瑞安汇报此行经过时，他的声音洪亮且悦耳，内容简洁且详实，让国王连连点头，邀请他第二天晚上带着他的船员们一道来与王室共进晚餐，国王想亲自慰问他们的辛劳。

他离开时，一位女官来向国王禀报今年后宫的开销情况。阿纳瑞安在殿前的台阶上发现了一纸信封，他将它捡起来，刚想重进大殿将它交给那位女士，忽然明白过来这封信是特意被丢在这留给他的，立刻将信纸藏好。等他回到家中，擦干母亲的眼泪，找到机会将那封信重新拿出来，猛地想起那位女官正是当初和王孙一起到水里凑热闹的侍女，确认这封信就是出自泰尔佩瑞恩之手。

信里面只有短短一行字：“如果我只有明天一天可活，您会因此不再爱我吗？”

第二天晚上，宴会的宾客多达二百人，都是出航归来的水手，这是国王史无前例的恩赐。安督尼依亲王坐在国王下手，阿纳瑞安重新得以和王室成员同席，他对面坐的就是王子伊西莫，泰尔佩瑞恩坐在伊西莫右侧。

塔尔-苏瑞安给了简短而精彩的致辞：“各位勇士，安督尼依亲王和我一样体贴你们的付出，由于他的建议，我就不在这里坐着摆一副国王样子，你们尽管自在享受，这是对你们英勇牺牲的报偿！！”他说完这话，便和安督尼依亲王一起退席，让泰尔佩瑞恩继续主持宴会，要她务必让大家快乐。

泰尔佩瑞恩劝了几次酒，她的侍女迈伦夫人趁机走到伊西莫身后拽了拽他的衣角：“你真喜欢在这里坐着？”

伊西莫本就无聊，听到这话又惊又喜，反问迈伦有什么鬼点子。

“殿下把档案馆的钥匙带上，我们去翻翻宗谱，看看我究竟是谁的后人？”迈伦说。伊西莫当然同意，偷空就和迈伦溜了出去。水手们喝得酒酣耳热，没人看到他们，泰尔佩瑞恩没有拦着，阿纳瑞安不在乎。

过了三个时辰，乐队奏完了最后一节宏大欢乐的旋律。泰尔佩瑞恩起身，用和塔尔-苏瑞安极为相似的口吻说道：“飞走吧，国王的雄鹰们，如果我再苦留你们，巢中的小鸟就该埋怨我啦！”

水手们互相扶持着蹒跚散去，乐队宫人也都悄然退走。阿纳瑞安是最后一个离席的，他走到殿前时，如鬼使神差一样回过头，看到泰尔佩瑞恩孤身一人、仍然站在大殿正中。

他走回来，低头吻泰尔佩瑞恩的手，含糊说道：“我应该告辞了，殿下，您一定需要休息。”

泰尔佩瑞恩在他耳边说：“请留下吧，请跟我来。”

那天晚上，她和阿纳瑞安谁也没有再多说一句话。

泰尔佩瑞恩收到了国王伊西莫的回信：他恩准泰尔佩瑞恩的请求，今晚他的亲卫队会重新接管王宫，保护王后和长公主的安全。

“您会平安无事的。”阿纳瑞安说，他靠坐在沙发上，穿着漂亮的近卫军服，腰间戴着精美的佩剑，修长的双腿随意交叉在一起。他很少这样肆意悠闲，即使做了泰尔佩瑞恩的情人，他也一直很注意礼节，只不过到了今天，他认为用不着再拘束自己。

泰尔佩瑞恩的影子半洒在他身上，他身上另一半是从窗口透进来的月光。眼看泰尔佩瑞恩一直站在那儿盯着他不说话，他重复了一遍：“您会平安无事的，叛乱的人是我，只是我。”

泰尔佩瑞恩忽然笑了：“是的，阿纳里诺，我会平安无事的。”她这样说。

但是她仍然无法平静地坐下，而是站在柔软的地毯上，偶尔来回踱几步，再分外认真地看看阿纳瑞安。

他的形体美得像雕塑。

“维兰迪尔他们呢？”她问。

“我肯定比他们都慢一些，但我会赶上他们。”阿纳瑞安回答。

外面响起了整齐的马靴声，靴跟敲在地上、由远而近，惊心动魄。阿纳瑞安敏捷地站起身，向前走了两步，将手放在自己的剑柄上。很快那些人到了门外，一个男人的声音请求泰尔佩瑞恩允许他们进来：“奉国王谕令，我们专程来保护长公主殿下。”

泰尔佩瑞恩立刻看向阿纳瑞安，阿纳瑞安对她点了点头。

于是她慢慢坐到阿纳瑞安刚刚坐过的沙发上，用她一贯的语气说：“进来吧。”

领头进来的是伊西莫的副官，他那种高傲却谦恭的步伐，不在亲卫队待上十年决计练不出来。

他先对泰尔佩瑞恩躬身行礼，接着转向阿纳瑞安，阿纳瑞安将自己的佩剑解下，横过来交给他。感到这佩剑入手的分量，那副官抬起胳膊做了个手势，身后两个侍卫便走上来一左一右抓住了阿纳瑞安的手臂。随后他说了一句“得罪”，小心地摘下阿纳瑞安胸前和肩上由退位国王塔尔-苏瑞安颁发的钻石徽章，和佩剑一起攥在手里。接着侧身让开地方，两个侍卫便带着阿纳瑞安往外走去。

当他快要跨出这间卧室时，阿纳瑞安心中忽然涌上一种无法抑制的冲动：他知道自己此刻回头可能会惹来那副官暗地的嘲笑，但他渴望回头看一看泰尔佩瑞恩。

他便回头张望了一下，如他所料，泰尔佩瑞恩侧身坐在原地，她的一半身形被那位副官挡住，阿纳瑞安看不到她的神色，但他猜想她一定很顽固，会把嘴角崩得紧紧的。

副官等阿纳瑞安被带下去后，再次躬身对泰尔佩瑞恩行礼：“请殿下早些安心休息。”他说着退下，轻轻关上了卧室的门、上了锁。

那天晚上，泰尔佩瑞恩和阿纳瑞安谁也没有再多说一句话。


	3. 晓霞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一夜芙蓉红泪多。

当天晚上，伊西莫去枫叶厅找泰尔佩瑞恩谈话。泰尔佩瑞恩正低头看从前她学过的术算书本，见伊西莫进来，一边说“你如果忙其实不用来”，一边问“你要不要来点热巧克力”。

她显得大方又自然，好像今早那个赤足站在路边乞命的女人不是她，又好像她生来就是在这宫中靠做针线活、读几本闲书打发日子一样。

过去一年伊西莫经常来枫叶厅看泰尔佩瑞恩，每次泰尔佩瑞恩都用热巧克力招待他。她越来越喜欢甜食，唇齿间亦有诱人的甜香。

但今天伊西莫推回了泰尔佩瑞恩放到他面前的杯子：“你已经信守你的承诺，我则信守我的，刚才我下令绞死阿纳瑞安和其他那几个领头的人，其他的士兵都拆散分配到各个军营，这件事就算结束了。”

泰尔佩瑞恩低头说好，抿了几口自己杯中的热饮，接着催促伊西莫早去探望受了惊吓的王后费瑞尔。

伊西莫说：“我累得不轻，从城里乱起来到现在，我连衣服都没脱过，去了还要哄她。”

泰尔佩瑞恩笑着问：“是现在更累，还是刚结婚那会儿同时度两个蜜月更累？”

她一旦打趣起来，就比早上多了几分生气，和那些典籍书页里的公主又不一样了。但尴尬的气氛还是没变，泰尔佩瑞恩想尽快让伊西莫不再在意发生过的一切，而伊西莫在等她屈服。

过了一会儿，伊西莫开始感到不耐烦，他没什么计划，只是要拧着泰尔佩瑞恩的意思。现在泰尔佩瑞恩明显希望他离开，他就一定要在这坐着，可越坐他越有火气，泰尔佩瑞恩凭什么以为她能够这样一直不吭声、等着他不得不有事离开，借此混过去？

恰好泰尔佩瑞恩再次催伊西莫回去看费瑞尔，他立刻问：“如果我今天非留这里呢？”

泰尔佩瑞恩说：“你是国王，谁都违拗不得，但今天真的不好，阿纳瑞安刚死。”

伊西莫等的就是泰尔佩瑞恩的拒绝：“今天早上订做了丧服，最快明天才能做好送来，你用不着现在就开始演年轻寡妇吧。”

泰尔佩瑞恩没有再拒绝，只是被侵入时，微不可察地挣扎了几下。

一年前伊西莫加冕不久，塔尔-苏瑞安帮着泰尔佩瑞恩替那些近卫军官求情，最后为了父亲的脸面，他把阿纳瑞安的判决从死刑改成了流放。那天也是他和费瑞尔订婚的日子，作为见证人的泰尔佩瑞恩负责给未来的王后戴上珠宝。一到晚上，他亲自来枫叶厅敲门，给他开门的正是泰尔佩瑞恩，他就站在门前试图吻她，被泰尔佩瑞恩推开。

“你疯了？”她问。

“我现在就走？”他反问。

泰尔佩瑞恩忽然抱住了他，吻他的眼睛，带他躺倒在柔软的天鹅绒地毯上。

“你让我感到生命。”那时伊西莫在泰尔佩瑞恩耳边说，直到五天前，他都从未怀疑过泰尔佩瑞恩对他的亲爱之情，他笃定泰尔佩瑞恩女人的天性不会让她太计较王位，至少她对王冠的渴望不会胜过对弟弟的爱。

眼下他略为匆忙地从床上起身、整理好身上稍有凌乱的衣服，顺手捡起泰尔佩瑞恩落在地上的裙子，拨了一下她的肩膀，问她要不要茶或者水。泰尔佩瑞恩侧过身去躲开了他，自顾自扯过锦被环住自己，连头脸都一起裹住。

“我没有一定要你怎样的意思。”他焦躁起来，但得到的只是一句又愤怒又压抑的：“别再碰我了！”

她这样的行为语气，从伊西莫看来，就像在咬着牙指控他强/暴了她一样。这个词他知道，半大小子的时候他在军队里，和那些同样出身的纨绔在某一家的别墅里尽醉狂欢，那财政大臣家的小儿子跟叔父去过中土，醉得面红耳赤时没少提过东方的野蛮习俗。

“他们结婚前都不会见一面！”那男孩站在桌子上，试图把酒杯顶在额头上博同伴们一道喝彩，结果一个没稳住，杯子砸到地上摔成了碎片，他自己也滑倒下来，幸亏大家默契惯了，直接把他接在人堆里，他站直后洋洋得意地接着说：“结果你们知道吗？总有这种事——婚礼当天新娘子才知道自己嫁了个丑八怪，死活都不愿意进新房。你们猜怎么着？要是她家里人非要结这门亲，两家亲戚就一起把新娘扒光了绑在床上，跟新郎关在一起。”

“真恶心！”有人吹了口哨。

“所以他们活该就在那个被丢掉的土地上过日子。”另一人说。

“咱们就是再怎么想也想不出这种戏啊！”第三个人斟了一杯酒，递过来让那位演讲者润润喉咙，好接着再说一段好笑的。

努曼诺尔可能确实没这种“奇风异俗”，但伊西莫见过迈伦脖子上的伤。那时迈伦奉了泰尔佩瑞恩的命令，来教他“什么是女人”。沐浴之后伊西莫见到了那看上去极其骇人的痕迹，问了一句怎么来的，迈伦承认那是她丈夫掐出来的瘀血。

“那你离婚吧，正好我想娶你。”伊西莫说。

然而迈伦只是笑，笑了一会儿，她走到镜子前，用一些脂粉涂在那青紫处，慢慢将它遮上，中途有几次她似乎碰到了痛处，伊西莫能听到她吸冷气。

“宫廷女官没有离婚的先例，而且我父母已经死了，财产也在他那里。”迈伦说：“您怜恤我，我感激您，但我确实不是一个想离婚就可以离婚的女人。”

“可你不会喜欢一个掐住你脖子的人，对不对？只要你回到家，他还是可以一边打你，一边要你和他同床，你真的能过这种日子？”

“我已经过了十年。”迈伦镇定地说。她将绸带在咽喉处环好，打了一个结，最大可能遮住那块皮肤，走回来捏了捏坐在扶手椅上的伊西莫的肩膀：“您是王子，肯跟我说这些，我已经很感激。如果您真的同情我，那就记得我这个伤痕好了，毕竟我现在是您的老师，这也算一门讨好女人的课程。”她弯下腰，正巧和转过身抬头看向他的伊西莫视线相对：“如果将来有一天您做了丈夫，如果那时您真的要做什么，没有什么能够真正阻止您不去那么做，但您应当知道女人会痛苦，即使我们基本不会显露出来。”

“泰尔佩瑞恩？”伊西莫又耐着性子问了一句，泰尔佩瑞恩还是不做声。

他更加烦躁，一方面他隐约感到自己因为头脑的冲动，把自己放置到了和那些“下流人”一样的地位，让他觉得羞耻；一方面他想起迈伦的警告，担心泰尔佩瑞恩真的从此恨他，他没办法长留一个恨他自己的人。然而眼下他毫无办法，他可以让一个正滔滔不绝讲话的人闭嘴，但没法让一心沉默的人开口。

最后他决定先去找迈伦：他之前就看到了床单上的少许血迹，如今费瑞尔即将临盆，他不能冒险让御医过来，不如先去问问他和姐姐共同的老朋友。如果他出去的这段时间里泰尔佩瑞恩能想通一些，那就更好。

他到迈伦住所时已经是深夜，来开门的女仆不认得国王，杂七杂八问东问西，还是迈伦听到动静下楼查看，才把伊西莫拉进房子里。她让女仆快去备茶，吩咐男仆熄灯，只点上桌边烛台上一半的蜡烛，又让站在一旁手足无措的丈夫先回卧室待着。

听完伊西莫的话，她低低惊叫一声：“您还不如直接绞死她算了。”

“你这样想？那更好，她指使人杀我，现在我们算扯平了。”伊西莫傲然说：“我是国王，优待她是我的恩典，苛待她也不是我的罪过。”

“她是退位国王的长女。”

“她是女人。”

迈伦不再反驳，让女仆到她的妆奁匣子里，取来一个玲珑小巧、触手生温的绿玉瓶交给伊西莫。

“你离婚吧。”伊西莫忽然说：“那算什么丈夫？他以为我来找你是为了近卫军叛乱的事，还把你一个人扔在这。”

“您还是心虚，想讨好长公主，但让我得便宜。”迈伦笑着抿茶：“只要您下谕，让他归还我的嫁妆，我就可以离婚。”

她送伊西莫出门时笃定地说道：“她立刻就会原谅您。”只是她这话究竟是真心，还是为了让伊西莫至少留下泰尔佩瑞恩的命，伊西莫就不太拿得准了。

泰尔佩瑞恩的态度确实有些软化，伊西莫说到他签了命令让迈伦离婚时，她“嗯”了一声，也没拒绝坐起身让伊西莫帮忙，但伊西莫隔着被子探进手指，还是能感到泰尔佩瑞恩整个人都绷得紧紧的。

“我这次肯定小心。”他只好说。

泰尔佩瑞恩一直在克制不住地发抖，等那点药膏用完，伊西莫说声“好了”，她立刻靠回床头的石柱上，急促呼吸着好让自己平复一些。侍女们听到国王摇铃，进来服侍，其中一个端过水盆让伊西莫洗掉了手上剩下的药膏和缠在手指上的几缕粘稠血丝，另一个及时奉上巾帕，让国王擦拭，第三个和第四个帮他除去过于正式的衣服，换上更舒适的旧衬衣，接着她们都默默垂首退了出去。

泰尔佩瑞恩不再说话，和之前一样躺下闭眼假寐，伊西莫从身后靠过来搂住了她，她挣了两下没挣开，索性由他去。

“我们都把这几天的事情埋起来吧，明天一切就好了。”伊西莫说。

他的体温高一些，泰尔佩瑞恩在凌晨忽然惊醒，感到身上出了一层汗。她悄悄起来，抽出自己被伊西莫压住的裙子披上，靠在窗边坐了一会儿，走到门边轻声吩咐守卫去找侍女。

她洗漱的时候，水声吵醒了伊西莫，他和过去一年做过无数次那样，就着泰尔佩瑞恩剩下的水打理自己：他希望自己的臣民只记得努曼诺尔有一个年轻的国王，因此从不蓄须，在他自己的寝宫里，每天都有专门的仆人替他削去新冒出的胡茬，在软禁泰尔佩瑞恩的枫叶厅，他则留了一把锋利的小刀。

泰尔佩瑞恩已经换好了衣裙，这是她去年让伊西莫替她订做的新式样，腰线很高，没有烦人的裙撑，女人穿着它也可以像鹿一样飞跑。她看伊西莫还没忙完，就让侍女们先下去，自己接过那柄小巧的刀，替伊西莫整理，之后她的手指一直在伊西莫脸上留恋逡巡，倒像已经忘了所有的不愉快，打算重新做姐弟一般。

伊西莫回身吻她，带她回到余温还没散尽的床上。他不打算这么急地触碰泰尔佩瑞恩的伤口，也就没有解开泰尔佩瑞恩刚刚穿上的裙子，但他希望她至少能得到点快乐。

隔着丝绸，他滑过泰尔佩瑞恩健美的脖子，下面本应该是锁骨，不过泰尔佩瑞恩一向丰盈，那痕曲线就藏在象牙一样的肌肤下面，伊西莫仅仅用嘴唇假装咬了咬，就放了过去。他也没像缺乏经验的年轻人一样，在泰尔佩瑞恩的胸口多停留，只是恭维性地碰了几下，便去找泰尔佩瑞恩真正敏感的腰腹。

他能清楚意识到泰尔佩瑞恩的变化，她情动时永远都是一样，手会先停在伊西莫脊背正中，向下滑动些许，立刻想起什么般快速游回来，直到十指指尖探上伊西莫的后脑，绕住伊西莫的头发，让他贴得更近，用力指示他不应该遗漏何处。这和昨夜她温顺服从下潜藏的愤恨有多不一样，眼下她的反应才真正让伊西莫满意，甚至从泰尔佩瑞恩的快乐里，他能体会出另一种快乐来：仿佛初夏起码疾驰过新鲜的草地，正好看到一头长出茸角的小鹿，就在他面前，呦呦地鸣叫。

“只要我们别再跟彼此过不去，我就会保护你，泰尔佩。”他说。

泰尔佩瑞恩似乎想说点什么，但侍卫在门外通报说王后那边已经开始阵痛，伊西莫便起身扯了扯衣服胸前的褶皱，快速离开了。


	4. 叹骷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忙忙不知地，悠悠何所归。

泰尔佩瑞恩在马车上昏昏欲睡，身边两个侍女倒非常清醒，时不时偷偷挑起帘子、望向外面。她们要跟随长公主去新建好的神庙，之后也会一起留在那里，从女官变成祭司，继续服侍她们现在服侍的人。

泰尔佩瑞恩只扫了几眼新房间：和枫叶厅相比，这里小得像平民女儿阁楼上的闺房。根据伊西莫的命令，神庙的厅堂大殿和外面可供万人瞻仰仪式的广场一定要竭尽所能、恢宏壮阔，而女祭司们的日常生活只需谨遵古时勤俭的美德，以作女子表率。

她在房中静静坐了许久，起身走到墙边的窄书架，前几日伊西莫让人从库房里搬移家具时，顺便让泰尔佩瑞恩挑了些书，它们现在都在这里。她快速抽出几本，看过书名后又塞了回去，接着走到大厅中召集所有女祭司。连她自己和新来的两个在内，一共有三十二人，她拿出这些年打理宫廷的力气，询问这两个月来花园、神像、换洗、食物、信件往来等事宜都是怎么处理，添减了一些，又让六个年纪大一些的负责，指定了一位随时奉命向她汇报所有例行情况，之后就让她们散了。

一想到余生都要在这庞大而冰冷的建筑里度过，她就不寒而栗，所幸她还年轻，身体内的精力仍然旺盛，让她可以暂时丢开一些可怕的念头，竭力从眼下的情景里寻出一些干巴巴的乐趣。

直到信水第二次来，她才意识到自己刚刚在这里待了一个多月。

她需要伊西莫来这里，无论他来做什么。恰好她的腿上莫名出现了一块指甲大的红斑，不疼也不痒，不变大也不肯变小，她立刻写了封信，请求国王允许她的信使将当初她留在宫中的半瓶药膏带来。眼见信使当晚两手空空地回来，她就知道自己成功了。

伊西莫第三天中午才到，日头正烈，他在神庙花园里树荫下找到了泰尔佩瑞恩，她侧身躺在榻上，也不带其他女祭司，有一搭没一搭地给自己扇扇子，扇几下便嫌手酸，停下几刻又觉得太闷。伊西莫从后面饶了过来，把她手里的扇子从背后一把拿走，一边坐在泰尔佩瑞恩蜷起双腿给他腾出的空位上，一边问她怎么到这来：“你不是说腿上不舒服？”

泰尔佩瑞恩半撑起身子靠在榻首，慢慢卷起裙子一角，指着自己左小腿靠近膝盖处的一块粉色斑块给他看。伊西莫凑过来碰了碰，表面和别处无异，不像伤口。

“是里面出血了？”他问。

“肯定不是。”泰尔佩瑞恩说：“出现一个月了，要是里面出血，早就应该发青了。”

“既然不是伤，那你要这旧药方也没用。”伊西莫从怀里拿出瓷瓶，掐着瓶颈处交给泰尔佩瑞恩，却又在她将将接过的时候缩回了手，打开瓶盖倒了一些胶一样的药膏在手指上，轻轻按在那处红斑上抹开，然后才把瓷瓶真正递过去。

这些日子他一直没想起来到神庙走走，他对泰尔佩瑞恩身体的迷恋似乎也随着泰尔佩瑞恩搬出而远去，但眼下伊西莫的手忍不住还是在她膝头多逡巡了一会儿。他今天不想做什么，自从泰尔佩瑞恩不再用宁洛丝花朵做的香料熏衣服，只要靠得够近，他偶尔能嗅到泰尔佩瑞恩身上的味道——不是刀伤后流出的血味，不是伤口快痊愈时结的痂的腥甜气，而是另一种介于它们之间的味道，或许是她健康的证明，也警告伊西莫让他收敛点。

因此他只是半掐住她的身侧，吻了吻她，问她是否还满意，是否需要别的什么。

泰尔佩瑞恩侧头躲开他最后一下索吻，也躲开他的视线，只让他埋首在自己肩窝上，试探着说：“阿纳瑞安死了快五年了。”

“嗯？”伊西莫好似浑不在意的样子，只是咬了咬泰尔佩瑞恩脖颈和肩膀交接处的曲线。

“我记得他家只有他一个孩子，他母亲年纪大了。”泰尔佩瑞恩说。

伊西莫的动作顿住了，片刻后他又放松下来，顺势躺在泰尔佩瑞恩怀里，泰尔佩瑞恩的手拂过他肩膀，他便抬手去捏了捏泰尔佩瑞恩上臂——既轻、且软、还温热。

“我会去看一眼。”他说。

他不愿意当面拒绝泰尔佩瑞恩搬出王宫后的第一个请求，不得已给出了承诺，但他又不想真的依照泰尔佩瑞恩的暗示，去替阿纳瑞安赡养一个老太太。他一想到“阿纳瑞安的忌日”原本差点成了他自己的忌日，心里便不悦，既埋怨泰尔佩瑞恩不顾情理、对他提这种非分要求，又清楚泰尔佩瑞恩没别人可求。

他犹豫了两三天，才想出一个两全其美的办法。趁着艳阳大风天，他骑马带队出城，赶到当初把那几位首犯绞死后坑埋的地方，等另一队人按吩咐带来了阿纳瑞安的母亲，他还屈尊降贵地亲自确认了一遍：“您儿子是那个因为意图谋反弑君而被处死的近卫军官阿纳瑞安吗？”得到老妇颤颤巍巍地答复后，伊西莫卷起马鞭，让士兵们掘开那个两年前的尸坑。

沙土立刻被翻开，纵然知道尸体埋在地下两年，十有八九已经变成白骨，不会有腐臭气，伊西莫还是掏出手帕捂住口鼻，不愿意在这件事上冒一点险。很快，就有士兵的铲子碰到了白色的骨骸，他们加紧了动作，不多时就将六具骷髅和一些碎布都掘了出来，让它们躺在天光下。

“找你的儿子吧。”他命令道。其中一个军官牵着那妇人，带她走到左数第一具骷髅处，任凭她跪在地上，用手在骷髅上摸索，扯下仅有的一些布片，又用手在沙砾中翻找，希图找到一枚她认得的戒指或者护身符。

她本就年老，眼睛看不清楚，而且是被勒令寻找她那死于非命的独子的骸骨，动作慢而发颤不说，有时还因为跪得太久，向前栽倒在地上。

伊西莫等得不耐烦，也隐隐担心她挣命一样的举动在旁人眼里会显得自己太不近人情，就让那个军官从右面也找找看有没有什么能认出来的信物。

终于，做母亲的在第四具骷髅身下找到了一枚残缺的硬币，跪在它身边嚎啕。

伊西莫勒过马头，让人把那妇人带回家去，将第四具骷髅捡出来焚烧，将灰烬、碎骨和那枚硬币一起装进瓷坛里，把剩下的五具尸骨也放在一起焚烧后埋在原处。四天后，他抽空将阿纳瑞安的骨灰送去神庙交给泰尔佩瑞恩：“你可以把它放在你想放的任何地方，薇瑞的雕像或者曼督斯的雕像下面都行。”

泰尔佩瑞恩看上去有些吃惊，她捧着那个瓷坛，定定地望了伊西莫一会儿，才问道：“那他母亲的事情呢？”

“她昨天死在自己家里，我有什么办法。”伊西莫耸耸肩。

他有点心虚，但竭力说服自己这样做没什么问题，反正泰尔佩瑞恩也没说明白到底要他去做什么，他自然只能猜。至于猜对或者猜不对，都不是他的过错。

泰尔佩瑞恩低下头，将瓷坛抱在胸前，转身到神像前，将它珍而重之地放在薇瑞脚边，接着呆呆站在那儿，不知道在想什么做什么，伊西莫说了三遍“我回去了”，泰尔佩瑞恩都不回头。

伊西莫心头火起，走过去扣住她的肩膀把她扳转了过来：“要是当时死的是我，你不也是这样埋我？”

泰尔佩瑞恩仍然只是看着他，突然挣开了他的手，慢慢走上楼梯回到自己房间里，把伊西莫留在大厅。他在楼下快步转了一圈又一圈，还是忍不住也走到泰尔佩瑞恩房门外大声问她：“你不觉得你在为难我吗？你难道不明白，他是替你死的，你凭什么替他来要求我做什么？”

房间里一直没动静，伊西莫竖起耳朵等了又等，连一声抽泣也听不到，一点擦碰声也没有，只好直接推门而入。泰尔佩瑞恩扑到他怀里吻他的眼角，她的眼泪流在伊西莫的脸颊上。

“我能怎么办？”她问：“我能怎么办？我的伊西尔，我当初有什么选择，现在有什么选择，将来怎么办呢？我不想你死，难道就希望他死吗？”

她胸前戴着绳子穿起来的那枚硬币，伊西莫碰到它的时候怔了一下，猜出是方才她在薇瑞神像前打开瓷坛拿出来攥在手里带进来的。他将那硬币拨到泰尔佩瑞恩背后，这才吻她。

“那就证明吧。”他说：“用你最大的本事证明。”


	5. 轩窗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 笑他每似堂间处燕，有谁曾屋上瞻乌？

女祭司们全都面色惨然，一个个低首掩饰心中的不安：长公主猝然去世，她们什么都不知道，又惧怕国王迁怒责问。

但国王今天只是来挑选下一个首席女祭司。他能看出她们每一个都紧张、都美貌、都贞洁。他在第十七个女祭司面前停下脚步，他记得那天晚上，就是这个脸上圆圆的年轻女孩送回了泰尔佩瑞恩刻意展示给他看的空药壶。

他把泰尔佩瑞恩的钥匙和自己手上的红宝石戒指递给了她：“现在你是这里的女主人了。”

他没问这个女孩叫什么名字，因为她叫什么都没区别。他更不在意这个毫无经验的女孩能否管理好偌大的神庙，新的首席女祭司只要年轻、秀丽、玫瑰花瓣一样鲜嫩就足够了。

她对男人一无所知，第一次迎接国王时慌乱无措，之后又缩在被子里不肯起身，还是实在不耐烦的伊西莫亲自唤人送来温水，把她从床上拎起来，擦净了她身上的痕迹。

“我这是挑了个傻瓜。”伊西莫懊丧地想。

“我会不会怀孕？”女祭司的声音低得几乎让人听不清，她一直在颤抖，不知是紧张或是害怕。

“可能。”伊西莫自然而然地接道：“你在家没学过《博物论》？”

女祭司说没有。

伊西莫起初不信：泰尔佩瑞恩的第一门课就是《博物论》，专门介绍走兽、植被、地理以至男女，之后泰尔佩瑞恩才学习阿尔达的历史、昆雅语和阿督耐克语，等到伊西莫长大一些，他们一起学习骑射。后来伊西莫学习战争，泰尔佩瑞恩请求父亲塔尔-苏瑞安允许她一起上课。于是他又追问了女祭司几句，才知道她没说谎——她只学习过一些著名的长篇歌谣和针线女工。

“女人应该容貌姣好、衣着华丽、言谈得体、使人愉悦。你还是多学习一些吧。”伊西莫说，因此他留下了泰尔佩瑞恩当年带到神庙来的藏书，没有把它们带回王宫。

女祭司学习得很快，她似乎更偏爱和植物有关的书籍，有一次她拿着一本薄薄的小册子询问国王，其中一页上画的是一种她从未见过植物。画册上的笔触引起了伊西莫的注意，他前后翻了翻，确认这是泰尔佩瑞恩的作品。

“是雅凡纳弥瑞，安卡丽梅女王曾经命人专门培育了一个变种，让花朵更加丰硕艳丽，唯独被种植在王宫里，所以与你们平时见过的不一样。”

他说话时的脸色不好，女祭司小心翼翼地把画册放回了原处。伊西莫看到她谨慎的样子，心情更糟：“你接着看就好，这又不是什么动不了的宝物。”

偶尔无事，伊西莫问过女祭司和泰尔佩瑞恩的来往状况，女祭司说：“殿下只问了问我叫什么，多大年纪，在家里请过什么教师，接着说我可怜，就再没有跟我说过话，除了那天吩咐我做事。”

房间里很快多了花盆、黑土，和一些生长旺盛的植株。女祭司希望给自己一点机会用上自己新学的知识。

她也是这样对伊西莫讲的。国王只是冷笑：“没用处，女人应该多学一些，但用这些就不是女人的本分了。”

他下次再来神庙，发现首席女祭司的房间里多了四个花盆。阳光透过窗户照在这些植物上，显得郁郁葱葱，空气里甚至有草叶的鲜味。这房间已经完全没有泰尔佩瑞恩的影子了，她留下的藏书也被写上了密密麻麻的新批注，新的首席女祭司正跪在她热爱的植株前修剪枝叶。

“她看上去顺从，但心里一点都不怕我。”伊西莫明白过来。

一如祈尔梅的仪式相当冗长，首席女祭司回到自己的房间，刚刚摘下压得她昏昏沉沉的首饰，国王便推门而入。

几十年前，一如祈尔梅的仪式结束，伊西莫来到这个房间，泰尔佩瑞恩正跪在床前祈祷，见他来了，殷勤地接待他，让他休息、放松。伊西莫对她提起近卫军里的一些让人不安的传言。

在神庙里待了二十四年的泰尔佩瑞恩冷然说：“将那带头的淹死在河里，其余人杖责。”

“前一个有智慧，这一个很聪明，只是没什么见识而已。”伊西莫想。

这晚窗外雷声恐怖，首席女祭司在他身下小声啜泣。

“陛下尽管笑话我吧，”她之后靠在床头，黑发垂下披散在肩头，和当初一样拽起被角、遮住自己的身体：“但我情愿为陛下做点什么事情，最好是要我性命的那种。”

“你不怕死？”伊西莫问。

“从我出生到今天，只有陛下对我最好。”女祭司回答。

伊西莫心里哂笑：几本旧书就算“对人好”，那这世上早就人人互相友爱了。

“要是都用到你来替我死了，那我肯定最后也活不成。”他说。

女祭司草草披上了件衣服躺下，她直到深夜才睡着。


	6. 暮春

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 闻说绿珠殊绝世，我来偏见坠楼时。

“我怀孕了。”女祭司说，她说话时，手指忧愁地搅在一起。

伊西莫把书合上放回：“明天我让医生来这里守着。”

他不想凭空多一个孩子，但也不想再丢一个首席女祭司。泰尔佩瑞恩身强体健，转眼间就成了一具尸体，女祭司平日连门都不出，伊西莫这次可不敢再试。

“就当让她高兴一下。”他想。如果运气好，或许还能让他自己高兴一下。

米那斯提尔回到阿美尼洛丝，匆匆忙忙洗去了身上的灰尘，正要去向国王禀报人口普查的结果，却被告知国王在王后那里。

“真稀奇。”王子穿过庭院楼阁，直到王后的休憩厅。

费瑞尔正坐在窗前，怀中抱着一个婴儿轻轻晃动，面上尽是慈爱之色，伊西莫站在一旁，看上去一派琴瑟和鸣。

“先过来看看你妹妹，然后再说正事。”伊西莫让开位置，背过手去看费瑞尔书架上的藏书。

米那斯提尔从母亲手里接过婴儿，小小一团，睡得正香。他早已成人，忽然多了一个襁褓中的“妹妹”，一时不知如何是好，再想想母亲的处境，胸中更是五味杂陈，只是他一向知道父亲行事毫无顾忌，纵然有话也说不出口。

“泰尔佩瑞尔，她叫泰尔佩瑞尔。”伊西莫说。

米那斯提尔低头看了看女婴，皮肤如牛奶一般，确实可爱：“可她是黑头发。”

费瑞尔抚养了这个孩子十年，按照之前教养米那斯提尔的经验让她受教育。泰尔佩瑞尔的绘画老师安卡诺尔对王后汇报说，国王之女显露出了在音乐方面的天赋和兴趣，或许可以再多请一位老师，教授她专业弹奏乐器和运用声音。

费瑞尔将这番话转告给了伊西莫，泰尔佩瑞尔十四岁生日那天，伊西莫送了她一把镶嵌珠宝的鲁特琴。很快，泰尔佩瑞尔就能熟练演奏一些美妙的音乐，王室家庭聚在一起，她常常弹奏着鲁特琴，在花园里唱出一些简短但动人的歌曲。只要伊西莫夸赞她的声音好，她就会说：“那把您的玉犀角酒杯送给我吧，陛下。”她以此索要过无数珍宝，这些珍宝都在她居住的枫叶厅的一口箱子中。

她年纪还小，但任何第一次见到她的人，都会立刻想到她的父亲——与像了母亲费瑞尔的米那斯提尔不同，她几乎完全继承了父亲的样貌：身量高挑仿佛成年女子，随便扎起的黑发如瀑布一般垂到腰间，一双眉毛在脸上画出浓黑色曲线，衬得双眼更亮，肌肤更白，显得惊心动魄。

米那斯提尔每次见到泰尔佩瑞尔，心中都会泛起些愁绪，但他还辨不出这愁绪的来历。泰尔佩瑞尔小的时候，还会偶尔询问米那斯提尔谁是自己的母亲，等她渐渐长大，则绝口不提此事。显然，父亲喜爱这个不合法出生的妹妹，愿意宠爱她，但泰尔佩瑞尔的态度就含糊得多：不只是对父亲的态度很奇怪，米那斯提尔也看不出她对王后费瑞尔和自己的想法，他私下询问过枫叶厅的侍女们，她们都说国王之女平日行动待人极有法度。

这话听上去很好，但一个年轻公主应该这样吗？米那斯提尔不清楚。

又过了几年，林顿的使者照例来见努门诺尔国王，基于古老的友谊，重新商议双方接下来十年的同盟约定。东方的阴影重新开始蔓延，精灵们似乎有意得到努曼诺尔人更确切的保证。伊西莫抢先派出自己的使者前往林顿，同时命令他们“让林顿的使臣带一幅诺多至高王的画像回来”。

正式接见林顿使臣前，米那斯提尔被国王召见，他和伊西莫在吉尔-加拉德的画像前站了许久。米那斯提尔叹服精灵王的英俊外表和智慧神态，而伊西莫盯着画像出神，手中的酒杯空了又满，满了复空，最终他将一瓶酒都喝干了。

“一个死气沉沉的王国，和一个除了永生外一无所长的国王。”伊西莫自言自语道。

米那斯提尔本想辩驳几句：他和精灵打过交道，他知道精灵们待人善良而且真诚。但父亲流露出的低落情绪让他觉得还是沉默为好。

第二天大殿上，伊西莫提出为了巩固同盟，希望能将自己的女儿泰尔佩瑞尔嫁给诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德陛下。林顿的使臣一时震惊到无言以对，举目四观，从前热衷于讨论事务的努曼诺尔的勋贵们统统都在低头看地上的大理石花纹，包括始终与精灵往来通信的安督尼依亲王在内，谁也不肯出声。使臣提出“精灵婚俗与人类不同”，“至高王陛下暂无婚姻之念”，“古老同盟已经血脉相连无须再靠联姻维系”等理由，但伊西莫不予理会、毫无动摇。使臣只好推脱道：“事关重大，我们希望能带回国王之女的画像，回到林顿取得至高王的首肯，再来回复陛下。”

伊西莫这才示意精灵可以暂时去休息了，等林顿的使臣带回吉尔-加拉德的回复，两国再重新签订同盟条约。

使臣立刻找到了刚刚继承父亲爵位的安督尼依亲王，询问这是怎么回事。亲王一边为受了惊吓的使臣倒茶，一边说道：“国王做事一贯出人意表，今天他只是要求将女儿嫁给至高王陛下，我们这些做臣民的已经不会感到任何惊讶了。”

“她是必死的人类，至高王是埃尔达，两支亲族间缔结婚姻，都须出于命运的安排。何况她还不是王后所生的公主，只是国王的不合法的女儿，至高王不会愿意这样娶妻。”使臣说道。

“国王不在意这些，”亲王回答：“他只是相信至高王需要他，胜过他需要至高王，因此他想要至高王给他确证，才肯维护同盟。对国王来说，这世上最重要的事就是他‘想’要的事。”

泰尔佩瑞尔听说自己的画像要被送给中土的精灵王，便问父亲可不可以送自己之前作的自画像。伊西莫笑着说不用，只让泰尔佩瑞尔的老师、宫廷画家安卡诺尔来为泰尔佩瑞尔画像。

“不用刻意美化，但也不要光线暗淡。”国王说：“如果吉尔-加拉德看重同盟，他就会同意，如果他看重自己更甚于他的子民，他就会拒绝。”

“如果诺多至高王同意，父亲就真要把妹妹孤身一人远嫁到中土去？林顿使者说得有何不对？我们何必需要联姻来巩固同盟？”自从家中多了泰尔佩瑞尔，米那斯提尔感到自己每天都忧心忡忡。

“当一个王后不好吗？”伊西莫反问：“而且我当然会派人和她一起去林顿，她不会孤单的。”

泰尔佩瑞尔抱着鲁特琴低头不语，安卡诺尔不得不从画布后探头说道：“殿下，您这样我可没办法画呀。”

泰尔佩瑞尔望向安卡诺尔，调整了一下自己的坐姿：“这样可以吗？”

“当然，殿下肩上的曲线显露得恰到好处，让您看起来非常秀雅。”安卡诺尔夸赞道。

伊西莫忽然说：“画两幅，另一幅送给她母亲。”

女祭司从未见过自己的女儿，她一定很希望有一幅女儿的肖像。

一年之后，林顿使者带回了诺多至高王吉尔-加拉德的亲笔书信，信中称颂了泰尔佩瑞尔的学识美丽，回顾了两支亲族过往的荣耀，隐晦地提及了东方的威胁，最后委婉地拒绝了伊西莫提出的联姻。

“至高王陛下全副心神都在抵御我们共同的黑暗大敌，无暇顾及自己的私事，因此不愿耽搁陛下的女儿寻求更美好的幸福。”林顿使臣观察伊西莫的反应，同时补充道。

伊西莫卷起书信，在手心轻轻一点：“既然如此，努曼诺尔人不会为别国的利益流血。”

他没有得到他想要的，但心里依然欢畅。比起防备远在另一头的魔多，他更愿意将军队用于巩固努曼诺尔在沿海新领土的统治。泰尔佩瑞尔没能做林顿的王后，但也不用远嫁。同时这次拒绝刻意提醒一下林顿：努曼诺尔从此不再是精灵无条件的盟友，杜内丹人的牺牲必须要有足够的利益交换才能得到。接下来，他只要等吉尔-加拉德在东方受挫，到时两国贸易往来、税率裁定都能拿来一起讨论，将来真的发生战争，努曼诺尔人能得到更多更实在的好处，而不只是一些礼物和几句客套话。

只是泰尔佩瑞尔年纪小，恐怕还不能接受自己第一次被别人拒绝，伊西莫派亲近精灵的米那斯提尔去送别林顿使臣，自己打算前去安慰一下女儿。他特地不带侍从，生怕泰尔佩瑞尔看到别人，心中更添抑郁。

但枫叶厅已经有人抢在他前面，隔着门，他听到安卡诺尔正和泰尔佩瑞尔柔声细语。

这场景似曾相识，伊西莫猛然想到，五十多年前，他撞破了阿纳瑞安和泰尔佩瑞恩的幽会。那时他除了惊讶和意外，没有别的念头，而此刻他只感到愤怒，就像察觉自己被背叛了一样。但这次他没有像上次那样故意惊扰情人，只是悄悄离开了。

晚餐时，费瑞尔看上去很高兴：“虽然说当王后是好事，但泰尔佩瑞尔这么小，就嫁到那么远的地方，没人照应，怎么不让人担心？这婚事不成功也好，泰尔佩瑞尔刚刚长大，不着急嫁人。”

“我们既不拖延，也不催促。”米那斯提尔说道，今天和林顿使臣分别时，他有些歉疚，对使臣吐露了一些心事，承诺自己将尽力说服国王重拾同盟。此刻他站起身，向父亲敬了一杯酒。

伊西莫接了这杯酒，看向泰尔佩瑞尔：“你们都很爱她，我也一样，但她似乎没有我们认为的那样爱我们。”他把酒杯放到泰尔佩瑞尔面前：“你一定是现在最开心的人，那么就由你来喝这杯酒吧。”

费瑞尔面上变了颜色，她不知道伊西莫的火气从哪来，一时之间极度后悔自己挑起了这个话题。她知道伊西莫不在乎自己这个王后，看重米那斯提尔这个继承人，但她摸不透伊西莫喝泰尔佩瑞尔关系，她和米那斯提尔聊过几次，两人也都没有定论。

“我想让你做一个王后，而你在想做一个贱妇。”伊西莫说。

话说到这个地步，费瑞尔只得低首站了起来，米那斯提尔则立刻默默带着侍从们一起回避退下。

泰尔佩瑞尔知道秘密泄露，将杯中酒一饮而尽，跪在伊西莫面前，只将空杯奉回：“陛下如果真爱我如爱子，我早该是一个公主了，何必再去问一个精灵要不要我做什么王后？我做不做那个王后，陛下都一样高兴，难道我自己不能找点乐子？陛下如果真爱我如爱子，怎么会因为我高兴而责怪我？难道这影响陛下的谋划了吗？”

伊西莫怒火更盛，他不指望泰尔佩瑞尔有什么悔过之意，但她话中的指责明明白白：你作为父亲，没有给我我最想要的，我当然要自己去找。

“如果你想要什么有什么，就要先让我满意才行。”他最后说，一把夺过酒杯，反手将它摔得粉碎，碎片似乎擦到了泰尔佩瑞尔的脸，然而她纹丝不动，倒是费瑞尔惊慌地抱住泰尔佩瑞尔，替她擦去血痕，为她流泪。

伊西莫出宫而去，直奔神庙，首席女祭司不知道国王为什么怒气不息，只好放下手里的书，先替国王梳洗。泰尔佩瑞尔的肖像就在首席女祭司枕边，伊西莫原本想让女祭司把画收起来，省得他看到后闹心，又不愿意女祭司多想，索性背过身不看它。女祭司在黑暗中叹气，轻轻捏伊西莫的肩头，希望他快点平复下来。

伊西莫在神庙待了四天，米那斯提尔来催促他决断今年的宗室子弟的教育开支，他才决心回王宫。

泰尔佩瑞恩的画像就在枫叶厅外的墙上，画中的女子穿着男人装束，跨坐在骏马背上，一手执弓，笑盈盈望向画外。

“人死了就回不来。”伊西莫想。

他随手勾了明年给宗室子弟的学业津贴，又让米那斯提尔带泰尔佩瑞尔来。

起初他以为泰尔佩瑞尔像那个死掉的孩子，又或者像泰尔佩瑞恩，或许她能让那个从来不知道世界为何物的女祭司开心，或许她的陪伴也能让费瑞尔快乐。经过前几日那场闹剧，他才意识到泰尔佩瑞尔只是他的女儿。

“你想要什么？”他直接问道。

泰尔佩瑞尔今天束起了头发，神色间完全不像一个在闺中的少女：“我想嫁给安卡诺尔，从此再不回王宫。您肯定不会给我‘公主’的封号，也肯定不会停止盘算把我嫁给谁，我不如先自己走开，以免您再操心。”

“但你能出去过你想过的好日子，是因为我愿意给你恩赐和嫁妆。你只顾着要你想要的好处，就不想想这些？”伊西莫说：“虽然我不愿意承认，但你确实只像我。”

他准许了泰尔佩瑞尔的请求，甚至懒得问泰尔佩瑞尔究竟是真喜欢那个画师，还是为了搬出去才出此下策。

婚礼操办得极快，费瑞尔和米那斯提尔在宴席上拉着泰尔佩瑞尔说话，不肯松手。伊西莫等得不耐烦，找了个机会离席而去。

当初他不愿意也不敢让姐姐泰尔佩瑞恩嫁人，现在却想赶快打发了女儿泰尔佩瑞尔。

从露台上能看到泰尔佩瑞尔离宫路途上辉煌的灯火，泰尔佩瑞尔走之前，让侍女把枫叶厅能带走的全部带走，从前奢华的宫殿现在只剩了一个空壳子。

“米那斯提尔不像我，对努曼诺尔是好事。我死之后，他能让它休息，整顿，直到他的儿子再继续我的事业。”伊西莫扯了扯枫叶厅门上的锁：“我当时为什么不让泰尔佩瑞恩嫁人？我本应该让她快点嫁人。”


	7. 鬼火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天威赫赫的凯撒，死后化作尘土。

“是个死的？”伊西莫问。他从侍女捧着的盆中撩起一些水拍在脸上，借机理清自己的思绪。侍女们也都困得厉害，只是不敢在国王面前有疏忽，纷纷强打精神伺候。

“六个月大的孩子，生下来不死也很难活。”米那斯提尔说。

泰尔佩瑞尔嫁人后，信守诺言，再没回过王宫。王后费瑞尔每个月都会写信，泰尔佩瑞尔也都会让仆人送回冷冰冰的答复。由于这些稀少而简短的信，伊西莫得以知道自己的女儿怀孕了。

泰尔佩瑞尔不是他的合法子女，而且她和她挑的丈夫合谋欺骗了国王，但伊西莫仍然好奇这个孩子会是什么样子。可惜年轻母亲的第一次生育失败了：米那斯提尔派去的御医诊断为胎儿太过虚弱，停止了生长。

“就是这样，泰尔佩瑞恩失去了一个孩子，泰尔佩瑞尔也要失去一个孩子。”伊西莫想。米那斯提尔以为国王会责怪泰尔佩瑞尔的丈夫，但伊西莫只让他们都离开。

“这是神在打我了，因为我不肯按照他们的意思让努曼诺尔人生活。”他说。

天亮后他带着数名侍卫前往多年前他为享受温泉而修筑的行宫，在那里待了半个月，从不出门，直到王后费瑞尔接受了国王顾问团的建议，来到这行宫找他，看到他一直低头坐在水中，便询问他哀悼是否结束，国王是否愿意回到王宫处理政务。

“这不是哀悼，而是休息。”他同意了费瑞尔的请求，回程中他又对妻子讲：“我们很幸运，因为你不爱我，所以你不会伤心，我也不用愧疚。”

王后若不是早就习惯他这种态度，一定会在马车上就哭出来。

国王一回到王城，就又容光焕发、神采奕奕了。他继续统治了数十年，一日突然召集许久不曾聚集的御前议会，王子米那斯提尔也应他的要求出席。议会上，伊西莫宣布他将重拾古老的法律，修改继承法。从此以后，国王的长子在出生后三日得到“王储”头衔，而比王储年长的公主们将在出生十日后得到“大祭司”头衔。如果国王无子，则由国王最年长的弟弟继承，如果国王的所有弟弟均已经去世，则有最年长的弟弟的长子继承。

“赞同的议员离开，不赞同的留下。”他命令道。

议员们一个接一个起身离开，最后只有安督尼依亲王坐在原处。伊西莫走到他身边，低头对他说：“我们两家世代亲缘，您不应该一直不喜欢我呀。您当初违背泰尔佩瑞恩的命令转而拥护我，这功劳我一直记着。”他刻意停了停，看着亲王变化的脸色，又说：“我今天才算心满意足。”

当晚，国王召来王储米那斯提尔：“塔尔-阿勒达瑞安把努曼诺尔的王位视为自己的私产，他只有女儿，而且不肯为了国家的利益将王位交给兄弟或侄子，就擅自修改继承法。我今天将他的错误修正，是为了你们后人的和平。否则即使按习俗，王子的姐妹们都会拒绝王位，也可能有一些不愿遵守往昔美好品德的公主，给国家带来麻烦。我今天修正继承法时，指定它此后不得再被更改，就是担心你们将来有人像塔尔-阿勒达瑞安一样，自己只有女儿，又把王位视为财产，犯下和他一样的错误。”

“你肯定也能猜到，我指的是你的姑姑泰尔佩瑞恩。”他接着说：“她确实和一般的女人不同，在智慧和手段方面，她更像男人，但她终究是女人，她要依靠她的情夫阿纳瑞安，这是我绝不允许的，因此我接过王位，请她去做努曼诺尔第一位首席祭司。”

“然后让她做了您的情妇。”米那斯提尔说。

他有怨由。当年泰尔佩瑞恩猝然去世，流言四起，远离权力中心的平民们说是王后嫉妒首席祭司的地位，消息更加灵通的贵族们则心照不宣地使眼色，最后所有人都神神秘秘地看向跟在泰尔佩瑞恩棺椁后哭成泪人的费瑞尔。他那时尝试提醒父亲，做父亲的矢口否认、装聋作哑。

现在的首席女祭司——从今天起叫“大祭司”了——也是父亲的情妇，还是泰尔佩瑞尔的母亲。

“你的记性真差。”伊西莫冷下脸：“即使真的传言那样，我曾和她同床共枕，她也不是我的情妇。情妇会热烈地爱你，然后热烈地向你索要好处。”

他拉住米那斯提尔的手，让儿子坐到自己刚刚坐过的书桌后：“我今天之所以特地修改继承法，是因为我很快要去一趟中土，我决定将努曼诺尔的国事全权托付给你，直到我巡行回来。”

“我会给你挑一位新娘，”他说：“我需要你，很快也会需要你的儿子。”

第二天早上，安督尼依亲王夫人入宫报丧。伊西莫推米那斯提尔去料理，让亲王十三岁的儿子和寡妇一起回领地去生活。

“我这么做，还不都是为了你们这些后来的臭小子。”看出米那斯提尔不乐，伊西莫拍了拍他的耳后，并拥抱了他。

这次巡行非常顺利，伊西莫是第一个以“努曼诺尔国王”身份重回中土的人，一百多年来新开拓的殖民地足够他游览。每到一处，他的随行车队都能一直排到天边。迎接国王的人，有每一领地的总督，在新法令下迁移来的贵族，还有被特许围观典礼的当地平民。其中一次，一位妇人怀中抱着婴儿，竟然狂热地要将孩子献给国王。伊西莫在马上接过婴儿，吻了那小孩子的额头，将他高高举起，被所有人都看见，之后将他还给了那位妇人。总督在一旁献上一顶钻石王冠，伊西莫同样拒绝。

“勤勉的妇女们编织的花环，就是我最荣耀的冠冕。”他高声说：“或许有一天，我要号召你们的父亲、丈夫、儿子，跟随我们努曼诺尔人一起，和我们穿同样的衣服、吃同样的饮食，到东方战场上寻同样的功勋荣耀，我们每一个人都会以你们的花环为冠冕！”

欢声雷动。有数人真的大着胆子将花环抛向国王。国王接住了花环，立刻便有无数鲜花洒在车仗前，所有人都在喊“国王万岁”。

唯有一人站在人群的最边缘，用白袍将自己裹得紧紧的，连头发也不露出一丝。

他刚刚做完一件大事，他的国度正在准备一场战争，而他在寻找有用的猎物。

“我要那个国王。”他自言自语。

“死亡在这里徘徊，我们这些异乡人也受了灾厄，还是先回到故乡，再做打算比较好。”白袍人对努曼诺尔的检察官这样说，他身后是六个东方面孔的人，抬着一口薄棺材，都跟着白袍人的话一起抹眼泪。

努曼诺尔遭到了打击：伊西莫活着时，人们对他恭敬，却不喜欢他严刑峻法、雷厉风行，大肆集权、违背旧时的习俗，他如今被刺杀而死，人们对他的疏远敬畏忽然变成了爱。

检察官没多加盘问，眼看棺材里确实有尸体，棺材板又薄得藏不了什么，便简单地放过了这一行人。

“我还以为东方人都是小矮子，没想到今天早上走的那拨人都挺高的。”用茶水的时候，检察官闲聊起来。

“岂止啊，棺材板里那个倒霉蛋都不矮呢，可别是咱们这面哪个混账过去留的种。”他的同僚哄然大笑。

巴拉督尔塔的石制大厅里，白袍人示意手下那六位东方人围在棺材旁，以备不测。他自己亲自撬开了棺材上的铁钉。

他的力量足以将新死之人的灵魂从阿尔达边界卷回。

掀开棺盖，白袍人发现躺在里面的人正睁着眼睛看向自己，这让他意外：“你什么时候醒的？”

那人左臂上有三道楔进骨头的伤，此外前胸后背、腿上的刀口不计其数、可怖狰狞。

他气息微弱、浑身僵硬、一动也不能动，施加在他身上的魔法只能让他重回阿尔达，但无法让他迅速痊愈。

“台阶。”他说。

白袍人明白他指的是刚才他们抬着他走过的台阶：“那你怎么不出声？不怕我们把你憋死？”

那人手指动了动，白袍人从自己随身的袋子里掏出一枚蓝宝石戒指，和一条镶着女人小像的珍珠手链：“你想说我辛辛苦苦把你搬过来，哪怕要点赎金，也比让你死了划算？”

他斜斜坐在棺材上，摘下了白袍上的兜帽，露出银色的长发。发梢有火把的光亮跳动，染上了些许金色。

“欢迎，死而复生的努曼诺尔国王。”他抬起手，露出了手臂，珍珠手链发出轻响，向下一滑，挂在了他的手腕上。“我要的好处就是你，我叫索伦，精灵们也叫我戈索尔，这是魔多，你在巴拉督尔塔上，因为我正缺一个仆人。”

索伦一边等国王的反应，一边按了按他腿上的刀伤，那原本是一个血洞，现在黑色的血块填补了残缺。他看到国王的身体本能地发抖，对自己力量的效果感到满意。

“你怎么说，伊西莫？”索伦低声催促：“你愿意吗？”

伊西莫还在重新找回自己呼吸的节奏，以免牵扯到伤口。他所记得的最后一件事就是围住他的刺客，那些刺客的第一刀原本想割断他的喉咙，却被他抬手挡住，只砍进了臂骨。他试图从那人手里将刀夺过来，但那些同来的阴谋者没给他机会。

是他真的死了，但被索伦劫回了阿尔达？或许他只是重伤，被这群胆大妄为的人偷出了努曼诺尔？他宁可相信真相是后一种，即便他明白，不可能有人从努曼诺尔偷走一个时刻有人照管的、重伤卧床的国王。

索伦取过水，将布浸湿，贴了贴伊西莫的嘴唇，让他能积攒点力气。

“我不会服侍人，”伊西莫竭力说道：“您需要教我。”

他学得非常快，像一个二十岁的年轻人，而不是二百岁的前国王。他一旦能下地走动，就时刻站在索伦的黑王座后，先是替索伦记录命令，清点备忘录，接着索伦将少量俘虏交给他。其中有一些是最近落单被抓住的精灵，伊西莫套出了一些努曼诺尔的新闻：如今努曼诺尔的国王已是塔尔-米那斯提尔。

索伦赞赏了伊西莫的工作效率，过了十年，便将伊西莫陪葬的宝剑重新赐给他，在要塞的问题上询问他的建议，以至于将他带到床上。

“您如何将我从边界带回来？”伊西莫趁着索伦心情好的时候问。

“这枚戒指上有我的力量。”索伦将右手展示给他看：“还有其他很多相似的戒指，为了从窃取它们的人手中夺回它们，我们需要战争。”

索伦时常写信给伊瑞詹领主，要求谈判，但他从没有收到任何回复。伊西莫到魔多的第十七年，伊瑞詹领主忽然同意与索伦协商处理他们铸造的权能之戒，条件是只能索伦和他二人亲自到指定地点面谈。

“这精灵恐怕是傻子。”伊西莫暗想，他这个人都记得梅斯罗斯的教训，怎么精灵还忘了？

随后他逃走了，索伦不在，黑门守卫见到黑暗之主的新副官，直接给他放行。

他肯定无法回努曼诺尔，但他想在东方碰碰运气。

十四天后他重新见到了索伦，索伦正在等他。

“你吃亏在不了解精灵。”索伦的表情很奇特：“除非我打败他、生擒他，他绝不会回信，至于我写信给他，那是我自己的事。”

“你也吃亏在是一个人类，如果你是精灵，就可以无限地等，等到一个更有把握的机会。”

“虽然我预料到你的逃走，但我不一定会原谅。”

伊西莫没有做无谓的反抗：他或许在一小队半兽人面前逃走，但他肯定躲不开索伦。

鞭子一要落下，索伦立刻抬手捂住自己的耳朵。

人太娇贵了，或许因为这人是一个从没吃过苦头的国王？这鞭子是特地设计的，每一次都能卷下受刑者身上的肉，但也不至于这样惨呼吧？亏他之前还怕这位前国王的伤口受到牵扯，特地命手下在行刑前将伊西莫吊在刑具上。

这次伊西莫没有出声，索伦走近了一些，拂去遮挡的头发，确认他还醒着或者活着。

“这几个月够你想明白了吗？”索伦问。

良久之后，他听到伊西莫断断续续地说：“放了我吧。”

“那我的好处呢？”

“那你杀了我吧。”

小半年来，索伦反复从伊西莫那得到这两句话。于是他来到末日山，站在火山口旁的峭壁上，望着下面翻滚的岩浆，命人将伊西莫带来。

他今天穿的仍然是东方装束，右臂上轻纱缠绕，盘过腰间，垂到地面滚烫的砂石上。

“我最后问你一次，如果你还是只有那两句话，我就将你扔下去。”索伦说。

伊西莫伏在索伦脚边，火热的空气让他难以张口，他试着用全是鞭痕的手臂撑起身体，但都失败了，最后他的脸颊压在石子上，仿佛细细的沙砾能帮他遮挡一下冲进口鼻的热气一样：“如果您允许，我愿吻您的脚。”

“可以。”索伦说。

伊西莫起不了身，便缓缓向前蹭了蹭，在他靠近索伦的双足时，他忽然抓住了索伦身旁垂下的纱巾，翻身向火山口滚了过去。索伦没料到他会这样做，被伊西莫坠下的力道拽着也踉跄了几步，然而他是迈雅，远胜过一个被酷刑折磨了半年的人类，最终他定定站在悬崖边，金色的瞳孔盯着死死拽住轻纱、悬在岩浆上方的伊西莫。

“这可真有意思。”索伦最后笑了：“这纱缠在我手臂上，又没缠在你身上？你为什么不松手？”

伊西莫口中露出了细碎的呻吟。

“敢拽着我死？但不敢自己死吗？”索伦觉得有趣：“既然如此，你问问自己，真的敢和我一起死吗？你真的不是一个贪生怕死的懦夫吗？可能你做这一套把戏，都是为了给自己一个活下去的借口？”

“也是，何必死呢？已经活着受了这么多苦，为什么要死？”

“这世上无数多个国王、王子，我真的只需要你一个吗？你是想回努曼诺尔做一个士兵吗？想去林顿求你看不起的精灵收容吗？还是想到中土的其他人类部落去看看？他们哪一个不在我的阴影下生活？”

“这次我不仅会救你上来，我还会给你自由。”

索伦将伊西莫提了回来，解下手臂上的轻纱，绑住了伊西莫的双手，将另一端交给两个半兽人警卫：“拖出去，丢到末日山下面，然后给他松绑。”

末日山陡峭，两个警卫像被索伦的鞭子抽打一样的疯跑，伊西莫试图将脸埋进自己的手臂里，但那无济于事。半兽人明白索伦的暗示，刻意将他撞在沿路的石头上。等到了山下，他们把纱布丢在伊西莫身上，尖叫着“滚吧，恶心的精灵杂种”，一边跑回去复命。

伊西莫躺在原地，一动也不动。他的所有感官都开始迟钝，有那么一刻，他甚至盼望快来一头狼啃食掉自己的头，吞下自己的眼睛，扯走自己的双耳，吞下自己的四肢，剖开自己的肚腹。不知过了多久，四周温度渐渐低了，他的眼前灰蒙蒙的，仅能看到一些光亮，他花了点力气认出这是白色的月光。

魔多常年乌云蔽日，但索伦允许月光照进魔多，这里的月亮和努曼诺尔的没有区别。

有人走到他身边，在他呼吸可触的距离停下。

“我放你自由。”索伦说。，

伊西莫用膝盖支起自己，接着用手肘撑起自己的上半身，他挣扎了半天，摇晃着站了起来，退后几步，忽然再也没有力量，又被沉重的头颅坠着，跪在了索伦面前，然后倒下了。

索伦将他带回自己在巴拉督尔塔的住所，用药物治疗他身上的伤病，直到他重新醒来。

“泰尔佩是谁？”索伦端着药碗问：“你有两次把我当成了他。”

伊西莫闭着眼睛：“泰尔佩不是他，是女人，是我姐姐。”

“你从前受伤，她会像我这样照顾你吗？”索伦取笑道。他讥嘲自己，毕竟努曼诺尔从前的国王不喜欢精灵，不可能认识伊瑞詹领主，是他，安纳塔，一听到别人念出这三个字就紧张。

“如果她活着，那天她就会救我，我就不会死。”伊西莫定定地看着索伦头顶说。

凯勒布理鹏自感身躯越来越沉重，而灵魂越来越轻。恍惚间他看到有人站在自己面前，下意识地认定是索伦，仔细辨认才发现不是。

“你是什么人？”话甫出口，他就责怪自己果然神智昏昏，在这里的当然是索伦的属下。

那人也被他吓了一跳，转身跑到囚室门口，倚门歪着，从手里的一个锦囊中拿出一块蜜饯塞进嘴里，看着凯勒布理鹏不说话。

他手上有一枚戒指，腕上有一串珍珠项链。凯勒布理鹏觉得他有点眼熟。

有五指轻轻扣在门上，凯勒布理鹏凭着衰退的视力认出那是索伦，接着和之前无数个日子一样，看到索伦手上的至尊魔戒。

“伊西莫？你在这作什么？”索伦看上去也不知道伊西莫在这的原因。

这句话提醒了凯勒布理鹏，多年前努曼诺尔有使者到林顿，为国王的女儿提亲，使者们还带来了王女的画像。他被吉尔-加拉德从伊瑞詹招去林顿，和埃尔隆德坐在一起商讨过如何回复。

“你是努曼诺尔的国王，为什么会在这？”凯勒布理鹏不明白。

伊西莫晃了晃手里的锦袋：“当然是留在这有好处。”

索伦在伊西莫脸上摸了一把，让他快走，来到凯勒布理鹏面前，呼唤着“泰尔佩”，抱住了精灵。

“你今天能认出我，是不是说明你比昨天康复了一些，泰尔佩？”

伊西莫“啧”了一声，偏过头嘟囔了一句什么。

“你又说什么悄悄话呢？”索伦问。

“我只是奇怪，你刑讯他可比我当初轻多了，怎么他看上去比我还惨。”伊西莫大声说完就离开了，他讨厌精灵问他的那句话，他当然知道魔多不如努曼诺尔，这还用一个同样被吊在那里拷打的精灵教导他吗？

他在拐角处停下。蜜饯太甜，呛到了他的嗓子，他咳了一阵，靠在墙角休息。

“这世上叫泰尔佩的太多了。”他想。

要是泰尔佩瑞恩还活着，他就能回努曼诺尔去，别的努曼诺尔人都把他当死人，而泰尔佩瑞恩会盼着他回去。可索伦说过，他从陵墓里带走伊西莫时出于好奇，打开了泰尔佩瑞恩的棺材，她的骨头都看不见了，只剩下一团湿哒哒黏在一起的头发。

“就这样？”幽静夫人问。“那很快努曼诺尔人的军队打败了黑暗之主，你为什么不离开？”

“黑暗之主也这么问我，当时他就剩几个随从。我带着侧翼给他断后，米那斯提尔好像认出我，好像没有。总之他是国王，我是死人。”

安格玛巫王才从欧斯吉利亚斯外躲过箭雨，累得不想动弹，解去盔甲后，连靴子都没脱，就扑到榻上。

他现在身上衣服的式样和当初在努曼诺尔做国王时没什么区别，这让他自在。

“何况我已经尊奉他于前，便尊奉他于后。”

“听起来有点像‘嫁哑巴学哑巴，嫁聋子做聋子’。”幽静夫人拿她家乡的俗话打趣，安格玛巫王也不理她。

当天晚上，巴拉督尔副官，索伦之口前来传达索伦的命令。黑暗之主在信中指责安格玛巫王办事拖延，要求他立刻带着所有戒灵度过安都因河，否则黑暗之主的怒火定将降临。

安格玛巫王看过信后，将所有戒灵召集过来，当面又读了一遍索伦的来信。

“这难道是对一个国王提要求的语气吗？”他质问索伦之口：“我曾是努曼诺尔和安格玛的国王，为黑暗之主献出我的力量和智慧，而他如今认为我没用了，就在信里羞辱我。我不离开米那斯伊希尔！”

他命科哈穆尔带着其他戒灵将索伦之口绑缚起来后出发，他自己则将索伦之口扔在马背上，载着他一路驰回巴拉督尔，在索伦面前展示这位狼狈的副官。

“您将我从阿尔达的死之边界带回，我为此感激您，报答您，侍奉您，伺候您，至今已有数千个年头，可您不能像今天这样对我，我曾是一个国王，现在也是。”

他的手扯住自己的领口，他的眼中流下泪。

“如果您认为我做的不值得一个平民的礼遇，您保管着我的权能之戒，请您再去找一个死了的国王。他一定也感激您，报答您，侍奉您，伺候您。”

他背过身，眼泪落到他自己的衣摆上。他先觉得自己凄苦，又觉得这份凄苦没人明白真是痛苦，又暗暗希望一直没人明白，让自己更凄苦一点才痛快。

索伦解开了捆住巴拉督尔副官的绳索，烧掉了他先前那封说辞严峻的信，将灰烬洒在伊西莫脚下。

“看，我把它烧了。”他用这种办法哄一哄戒灵。“你什么时候能出发？”

安格玛巫王第二天渡过安都因河，他的八个同伴在那按计划等他。


End file.
